Spider-Man: Face It Tiger You Just Hit The Jackpots
by Sensational Spider-Fan
Summary: In the midst of Spider-Verse the Peter Parker of one universe gets very lucky indeed.
1. The Complete Prelude

**Face It Tiger You Just Hit The Jackpots: The Complete Prelude**

**So I combined the two halves of the Prelude no other changes it's just there was such a big size difference between the two halves and I thought they worked much better as a whole.**

**Marvel 982**

_Note: Tom DeFalco has confirmed that the Mayday who was orphaned in Spider-Verse was merely an alternate universe version of the character and that the real MC2 Parker family was untouched by the event. This is the 982 universe the approximation of the MC2 Dan Slott wrote in the event._

For Mrs. Parker it had been a very bad day to say the least. Her half symbiote daughter… or clone of her daughter April aka Mayhem had been awol for some time and now it seemed like April might have actually died sacrificing herself to save her sister May. A body hadn't been found so they'd tried to be optimistic and that night Mayday entered a relationship with Wes a classmate/comic book artist who had discovered her secret identity. The 16 year olds had been talking at the front steps of the house for two minutes when the Inheritor Daemos appeared intent on feeding on her family. He wounded Wess and beat the crap out of her daughter. She had entrusted her infant spider-powered son Benjy and joined her husband she hadn't left him in 18 years of marriage she wasn't going to leave him now. Normally gluttonous Daemos was in a particularly sadistic mood and had decided to torture Mary Jane in front of her husband believing it might lure Mayday back as well as make Peter give more of a fight. She screamed as he used his unparalled strength to break her leg like a twig. He stopped as Peter bounced around the walls and delivered a full out assault and she struggled to get back up and offer whatever aid she could knowing it was nearly hopeless when she was suddenly yanked out and deposited in Marvel 000 Loomworld before the Master Weaver a large eight limbed part spider, part man, part mechanical creature who weaved the web of life, fate and destiny. This wasn't the first time he had rebelled against his Inheritor captors and anticipating her injury a chair was already prepared for her to land in.

"Who—what are you?"

"I am the Master Weaver I weave the web of Life, Fate and Destiny. We don't have much time the Inheritors the ones that attacked your family will be back here in minutes."

"That's all fine but what about Mayday, Benjy, April?!"

"Your children are going to play a big part in this you're just going to have to accept this. Very few spiders are exempt those I choose to protect but I can't shelter too many or they'll notice. Don't worry Mayday and Benjy are now part of a large army of spider-men and spider-women from across the multi-verse Mrs. Parker I promise you your children will survive and that they will do great things for your world yet."

"Peter?"

The Master Weaver shook his head. Mary Jane was silent for several seconds but she summoned the strength not to mourn just yet.

"What now?"

"We all have our parts to play."

"Who's responsible for this?"

"Someone put them up to this and it does not bode well for the multi-verse."

"How did everything get so messed up?"

"Have you read the beginning of Genesis?"

"You mean with Adam, Eve and the Serpent?"

"That's all you need to know."

"You don't mean that this war is?"

"Yes it's exactly what I mean. And we don't have time to discuss it. There is some trouble with the Madame Web's most of them including the Master Web have been slaughtered already only one is left and I let her see too much she's been in a coma for some time easy pickings. To prevent the extinction of the spider-totems all the spiders must perform different tasks in concert. I need you to lead a part of this operation. You're going to stifle the great destroyer."

"If it means a safe future for May and Benjy I'll do anything."

"I apologize in advance for this. It's going to hurt a lot."

The weaver lifted Mrs. Parker and deposited her on a spot not far from the central ring of the web of life. She didn't struggle at all as hundreds of Ero spiders appeared on the web and approached her. The Master Weaver deployed his Venom Sting (A power that Miles Morales has in the Ultimate Universe) at the precise moment that eight spiders bit her and injected their venom. The feeling was a lot like being struck by lightning only that she was rendered wholly blind in the process and yet as her mind slowly recovered from the sensation and the unfathomable stream of information flowing to her brain she could see the web of life, fate and destiny not limited to her world or a few in its vicinity. The whole Marvel Multi-Verse and much of the Omniverse was open to her it would take months of course to get used to being blind but she felt renewed strength and purpose. No words needed to be spoken between herself and the Master Weaver no information conveyed as she struggled to get back on her feet the Weaver merely removed an object from the mechanical part of his body and handed it to her. The new Madame Web felt the object which was perfectly contoured for her to feel the symbols on the buttons and quickly typed in a sequence. She took a step back through the portal it created and began her quest moments before Karn returned to check up on the Weaver.

**Marvel 616**

For some time The Illuminati had been trying to deal with the problem of Universal Incursions despite his interest is well ensuring the survival of his universe Victor Von Doom had been kept out of it even though he had findings to share. Richards was so naïve as usual he had no idea what forces were at work and so he and his little band of monarchs and super-geniuses would fail. Doom had discovered the problem eight weeks before the first incursion affected his world tipped off by Kang the Conqueror. He knew the value of cooperation despite all of his efforts he had only been able to identify 20% of the problem working with men on the same intellectual league wouldn't hamper finding out more nor the chances of success. Whatever the case what Doom found out made him assured him that it was very important information indeed. It seemed the events that had led to the Incursions were too many to quantify but many could be discerned. First with the help of Kang he had found that the initial damage to the multi-verse was created by a super-villain "jumping tracks" from universe to universe called Hobgoblin 2221. This woman had developed "retcon bombs" which by retroactively erasing people from existence created time paradoxes in many realities. Further research located the next wave of damage it seemed it was once again connected to Spider-Man it appeared that something that unfolded a few months after The Civil War had resulted in the simultaneous appearance of over 200 time paradoxes within a seven year period in the time-stream. Whatever happened had damaged Doom's world and reality so much that 20 universes had died attempting to reconcile it. Doom quickly consulted his books and looked up everything he could about spider-totems and found a most interesting prophecy. It seemed to make a lot of sense to Doom everyone had forgotten Spider-Man's identity overnight that day and had almost no interest in it. Doom himself had attempted to investigate but somehow lost interest real quick now that he knew something was awry he was able to resist the effects and determine that a techno-magic spell was at work that was very suspicious. Spider-Man had saved Doom's life once and he knew the hero couldn't be behind something like this not intentionally but that didn't mean someone wasn't meddling in his affairs and Doom desperately hoped he was wrong about who it might be. Doom had shared this information with Kang. It seemed like Kang had made it to a minute before the collision of the final incursion it looked like everyone had failed to stop it. Kang had gone back in time to join Doom and was going to go through time again and again and again attempting to stop it whatever the consequences may be. It seemed the first thing they needed to do was discover Spider-Man's identity a ten million dollar reward was placed on Spider-Man's identity. After ten days Mindworm came forward and volunteered the information for free. It seemed in the days that passed he had inadvertently read Parker's mind and found out not only that he was Spider-Man but the truth buried in the recesses of his mind so deep he wasn't consciously aware of it. After that it was a simple matter of finding Mary Jane and doing the same. Doom had never hated being right as much before. It appeared his old enemy Mephisto the Devil himself had made a bargain with them erasing their marriage on the condition that he save Peter's Aunt and make everyone forget his identity he even outright stated there was nothing worse he could be doing in the multi-verse at that moment. Unsurprisingly Mephisto had nothing to do with May's survival and it was other parties that made Peter's identity secret again in the new messed up timeline. What was so special about the Spider-Marriage? It was an odd thing actually. Further inspection of the multi-verse determined that most Peter Parker's died alone. Those that did marry however despite many obstacles almost always ended up with a version of Mary Jane even Spider-Men that weren't Peter Parker did more often than not. The only exceptions seemed to be one universe where he wed Felicia who was shot to death a few weeks later and one universe where he saved Gwen and was arrested in the middle of his wedding. Very interesting. Doom went back to his library. In minutes he had retrieved the right information. It appeared that within the omni-verse this multi-verse relied upon five individuals and the systems they represented in order to survive corrupting them would trigger the collapse they were seeing. Within the book the five individuals were labelled Heart, Mind, Soul, Strength and Spirit. The others weren't so clear but the inscriptions around Heart clearly portrayed Spider-Man. Kang joined him in the library filled Doom in about the Inheritors great Spider-Hunt which Doom had some awareness of from his books. They might not fix everything but they might be able to repair enough damage to stop the Final Incursion. And so the plan was formed Mindworm would return to the NYC and try to patch things up on his end. Doom and Kang would try to stop the Inheritors and barring that they would gather all of the war widows deposit them with a stable Peter Parker hope they could repopulate the spider-totems and protect them at any cost. Turned out the two supervillains were really bad at it I mean really bad. Who would have thought that the overwhelming response from their targets was fight, flight and the occasional beating and narrow escape from an Inheritor? Doom and Kang were about to assist the Scarlet Spiders in their mission when Madame Web appeared in front of them.

"Mary Jane?" Doctor Doom asked.

"Yes but you can call me Madame Web I bring news from The Master Weaver."

"The Master Weaver is well?"

"Well enough to send me to aid you."

"Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid not he is being watched by The Inheritors."

"I believe the tide is about to turn." Kang observed.

"Indeed it is." Madame Web replied.

**Marvel 1994**

Mary Jane had been lost in a pocket dimension for what felt like forever but could have only been a few moments time was weird here she didn't seem to age or develop hunger and thirst. She never saw anyone but occasionally she heard a couple talking or the Goblin laughing. And then as suddenly as she had arrived she left her body fell a good bit into a chair in a nearly featureless room. In front of her sat a woman wearing glasses with red lenses, Purple jeans and a matching jacket over a white shirt with a circular Spider-Man mask logo on it.

"Welcome Mary Jane. I understand you have been through a lot we might have to take this slow…"

"Where are we?"

"A world between worlds. I freed you from the dimension you were trapped in the rest is up to you."

"Who are you?"

"A woman who sees the strands of fate and destiny that binds us together and can travel through many dimensions."

The woman removed her glasses revealing her sightless eyes and came into the light much to her guest's shock.

"They call me Madame Web but I am you or at least you'll be my spitting image in 25 years sister. The Multi-Verse can be a very confusing place at first."

"I want to see Peter! Where is he?"

"Peter is dead." Madame Web said nothing more letting her guest's react. When she was done crying she asked the obvious question "How?"

"Peter Parker was Spider-Man."

"I know!"

"What!?"

"You have a lot of time to think when you're trapped in a pocket dimension and there was no one I thought more about than Peter."

"Peter was given a mission to lead a team that would save all reality he succeeded and immediately began searching for you with my predecessor. Both were killed by Solus the patriarch of a family of Inheritors big hulk-strong people dressed in 18th century fashion that hunt spider-powered people."

"I… I want to see Aunt Anna I need to figure out what to do."

"I don't think that would be wise dear. She believes she's lost you twice seeing her now would probably expose her to more fear and anxiety."

"Twice…?"

"Yes some time after you disappeared a professor named Miles Warren created a clone of you the clone married Peter but was unstable and dissolved into a puddle of water less than a week before Peter's own death."

"Sounds like a lame Saturday Morning Cartoon."

"Oh you have no idea."

"So what now?"

"The Inheritors have rampaged across the multi-verse slaughtering thousands of Peter Parker's as well as anyone else who happens to have spider-powers. I'm part of a group that's relocating some of the war widows to a universe that the Master Weaver has for the moment concealed from the killers a world where Peter lost his Mary Jane. You can return home, immigrate to my home dimension or I could take you to this world."

"My world's moved on without me and as much as I'd like to see yours its clear you're conducting some very important business. I'd be glad to help but this man won't be my Peter."

"No he won't but that gives you the chance to fall in love all over again."

"I'll give it a shot."

She took hold of her counterparts hand and they were gone.

**Marvel 1998 (****Opening Night)**

_Note: This universe was based on an idea I had years ago for a Spider-Man flashback story graphic novel called Spider-Man: Opening Night for if I ever had the chance to write Spider-Man. I've changed a few things of course from the original concept to fit the story. Originally I intended to post this universe along with Marvel 615 as their own 10,000-15,000 word chapters but as I'm trying to tell this prelude with one shot this segment and the following one will serve only as summaries if their popular enough I might do more with them anyway. As a final note Opening Night MJ will become the leader of this band of exiles._

While Peter and Ben Reilly were fighting Norman Osborn MJ was in the hospital with Aunt Anna delivering her baby.

AAARGH! ARRGH! AHHH!

She slumped down briefly for a few seconds then leaned back up to face the hospital staff.

"Doctor my baby…"

Tears flooded her face.

"…why isn't she crying?"

"I am so sorry Mrs. Parker."

A nurse rushed out with a cart.

"No!"

The nurse slipped past the lobby unnoticed.

"Please, Dear God...

Allison Mongrain removed her disguise.

"No!"

And discreetly carted the baby girl out of the hospital and into her car. She drove to the docks, parked and stepped out to meet her employer.

"Do you have the delivery, Miss Mongrain?"

"Right here, sir."

"Any unforeseen difficulties?"

"None, sir."

"Excellent! I trust you'll make sure it's never seen again. I do hope you'll enjoy Europe, Miss Mongrain. A sizable bonus is included with your travel expenses."

"That's very generous of you, sir."

"I always reward efficiency. Goodbye, Miss Mongrain."

"Goodbye, sir."

"You needn't be so formal in the future, Allison."

The man started to light a cigar his face becoming more clear.

"You may feel free to use my real name. It's Norman… Norman Osborn."

**A Few Days Later.**

In the aftermath of the disaster Aunt Anna had moved in with Peter and her niece at his childhood home. Peter and Mary Jane had resolved to move on but there had been precious little conversation between the three since. Anna was now in the midst of her first serious conversation with her niece who was finally sharing her feelings.

For nine months I carried that little life inside me. For nine months she was a part of me… in a way no one else ever was. My breath was her breathe my blood was her blood. I nourished her and she nourished me. And then when she was born I got to hold her in my arms. I got to look her in her eyes… see her… feel her. Love her. It's true I've lost her and I'll carry that loss in my heart till the day I die. But I feel so lucky Aunt Anna… so blessed to have known her at all.

…

It had been nearly a year since the death of Ben Reilly and Mary Jane's "miscarriage" and two months after the release of her mid-budget action film Lethal Action 4. Today was Opening Night of her new gig a Broadway play. In a humorous twist of fate the play was Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark and she had ironically been cast as the webhead's love interest. Norman Osborn was still on the loose so they'd been extra careful for some time Peter gave her small web shooters disguised as bracelets, his anti-magnetic inverter a spider-tracer with a built in panic button as she'd left Aunt May's house God rest her soul. Peter departed as well through the window on patrol. What neither party could have known was that this night she had been marked for death by a number of villains independently. Allistaire Smythe hated her just as much as Spider-Man because of her association with Spider-Man role in his defeats, Mysterio assigned her a higher place than her husband on his hit list because it was more humiliating to be defeated by a non-powered woman and with the Chameleon forget it she had the number one slot not only was she very good at recognizing him or indeed anyone imitating her husband including clones but she had singlehandedly beat him twice. The first time he had arrived at the house when she was pregnant disguised as Peter he had discovered her husband's identity and had him caged in his lair he was at the home hoping to secure some additional revenge but MJ recognized him in a second flat but managed to beat him so badly with a baseball bat that he suffered brain damage and lost Spider-Man's ID his second defeat had come a few months ago when MJ had managed to defeat him in combat while he was holding a machine gun and had been holding a few dozen hostages at a football stadium. Yes there were a lot of people that had reason to harm Mrs. Parker and this was their night. On her way to the show MJ was abducted by Allistair Smythe piloting a flying Spider-Slayer. Mary Jane thought about using the tracer Smythe had changed and she would need a couple minutes for Peter to get here anyway but she'd been in this exact situation before and she wanted to see if her trick would work. Mary Jane pressed the button on the EMP device and the ship let go off her dropping like a stone. She had very little time to prevent splattering on the pavement so she aimed her wrist and made Peter's trademark hand gesture the bracelets fired their fluid and she swung the gentlest arc she could manage her feet six inches above the pavement for part of it. With a stunt like that you drew a lot of attention but she managed to blend herself with the crowd and watch the cops take Smythe away as he partly regained consciousness. Meanwhile Peter had met with Daredevil, Punisher and Black Cat separately hoping to find out about the current state of New York's criminal hierarchy after the end of the "cold war" between the Rose and Black Tarantula but they didn't have anything to share even Felicia didn't have a lead on who might fill that niche. Later MJ was nearly finished preparing herself backstage when the Chameleon arrived disguised as Peter with flowers concealing a knife. MJ didn't even turn her head before she recognized him she knew she didn't have time to press the panic button this would be over in seconds opting not to reach for the gun in her drawer and blow his brains out she simply got up from her chair and approached him. Before he could begin to act she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall while simultaneously gripping his hand until he dropped the flowers and knife. The Chameleon recovered and attempted a few blows but he was position such that she didn't really have to do much more a strong kick and she webbed him to the wall the battle was over it had lasted less than ten seconds. MJ didn't need to say anything to make it very clear what she could have done to the Chameleon then she hit him in the head with the butt off her pistol and called the police. The show's producer told her that Norman Osborn was attending but she decided to remain in the theater he was not going to spoil this night. Meanwhile Peter had changed out of his costume and was desperately searching the city for a gift he could afford it wasn't until he was walking next to the gang's old hangout the coffee bean that he was able to decide. Later The first act of the play was nearly over when the theater filled with gas and a familiarly altered voice as Mysterio crashed the party. This wasn't the first time Mysterio had attacked a Broadway production however and everyone was as prepared as you could reasonably expect them to be. The actors quickly used cloths to cover their mouths and filter any potential gases then as the Mysterio bots closed in on her the "Sinister Six" attacked them much to Beck's confusion as he'd devoted so much time to thinking how he could write a better Spider-Man play he hadn't bothered to read the actual script. While most people were evacuating Norman Osborn enjoyed the view for a couple of minutes then joined the battle he wasn't going to let her die unless it was in a suitably traumatic fashion, by his hand, with her husband present. When the Mysterio bots had been defeated the room filled with smoke and there were a lot of distracting sound effects interrupted by villain gloating then the ground shook with the steps of a fifty foot tall Mysterio. At this point Mary Jane did seriously think about pressing the panic button but she saw something that made her change her mind. The machine was about to crush the actress like a bug when Mary Jane (As this had been one of those nights and she'd expected this it was actually her understudy Elizabeth Tyne on stage) who had been in the audience spotted Quintin Beck and threw his small frame out of his chair and webbed one of his feet to the ground stopping the robot he was controlling. She was glad that he hadn't tried to fight in person his costume enhanced his strength and was heavily padded enough to let him trade blows with her husband. She was overconfident however wouldn't you be after a night like this? And as she got closer Beck was able to electrocute her with one of his gloves Beck kept the current going determined to finish this now he was stopped however as a figure in a red and blue costume swung through the air and kicked him in the chest the figure leapt over him as he tried to counterattack and delivered a few punches then it was over.

"Thanks Alex." Mary Jane replied to her co-star who given that this was a Spider-Man play dressed as her husband.

"My pleasure this creep is going to pay if they shut this show down."

She was at the point where she was imagining Venom ambushing her after as she left the hero and telling her off after all hadn't she had the courage to give Thanos a piece of her mind? Being married to Spider-Man gave you a lot of courage she remembered when she was a newlywed and Venom had been her worst fear she'd developed a lot then again you had too if you expected to survive the experience.

As the audience returned (About 60% of them because well this is New York and most civilians can't go a week without witnessing something like this.) Norman Osborn found her he let her know in a non-incriminating way that he was about to start a new campaign against them. He also shared that he might tell Peter about The Stacy Twins in their next encounter and finally suggested that her daughter was alive but she'd never see her. Mary Jane did not give a reaction but merely expressed contempt and suggested that all these years of tormenting them he had actually been trying to commit suicide by Spider-Man. The crew had taken the control system from the giant Mysterio bot and integrated it into the play trying to present the night's fiasco as all part of the show. MJ took over as the second act began and Peter arrived clueless to what had happened. When the show was over he gave her a gift and they talked he expressed his satisfaction in the performance and she talked about the music not divulging the incidents of the night. The next day however was quite tragic.

…

Robbie Robertson and Kaine had been working a lead searching for Peter's kidnapped child. Robbie had found Allison Mongrain the woman who had stolen her from the hospital Allison had been a very cold woman but the baby had melted her heart and she was intent on returning the child to Peter that is if The Scriers and Norman's other agents didn't kill her first. The night before she had arrived in New York and Norman had responded by implanting a chip into The Molten Man's brain that would subject him to indescribable pain it was wired to a tracking device on Allison's person and would only stop when she was dead. The Molten Man's rampage destroyed a fair chunk of the city and Peter rose to the call of duty and fought him. While he was away Robbie and Allison arrived at the Parker home and Allison was able to share baby May's location with the mother before she died of a heart attack. MJ was doubtful but Robbie managed to persuade her and with Kaine's help they found the child. Unfortunately Norman's assault continued after the Molten Man was defeated. In battle with Spider-Man he severely damaged The Daily Bugle building and Peter was left holding the corner of the building up his greatest feat of strength. The Goblin settled on a nearby rooftop to watch the hero get simply crushed under the weight as he gave the newspaper staff time to escape. Mary Jane and Kaine rushed to the scene and there he was bleeding, broken bones his costume half destroyed they saw one another and were silent for a moment but Peter saw the baby and his heart leapt. Mary Jane cheered him on as he slowly step by step readied the building with his webs so that it could stand long enough for him to escape this burden realizing that despite everything that had happened he now had more to live for than ever he was almost done when Karn showed up and kicked him half a football field away this had come completely out of left field and the crowd didn't know how to react though Norman was not going to give the honor of slaying Spider-Man to another and Kaine was determined that Parker would survive this day. Whatever the case no one could stop the Inheritor as he did his work he took off the hero's mask and was hesitant with his task at first this Spider had just performed an extremely noble act but his body was so damaged it would practically be a mercy kill then Mary Jane arrived with her baby pleading, screaming not bothering to reveal her status as he raised his spear he stopped for just a second as he saw the baby girl but he had a family of his own to think off. Karn shoved the spear into Peter's chest and drained him of life. He was out of their universe in fifteen seconds. The Green Goblin reacted by tossing bombs randomly at the crowd but Kaine jumped at him in midair and grabbed him in a headlock. The two plummeted straight down onto the pavement. When Kaine got up still holding Norman he removed his mask showing his face to the media for a moment then he branded that face permanently with the Mark of Kaine as he ranted about Norman's crimes and The Spider-Goblin War. Then he pointed at MJ and identified her threatening anyone who would dare harm her or her child then she watched as he turned Norman and himself over to the police and she was flooded with questions from the press.

…

In the weeks that passed "Mrs. Spider-Man" could hardly go anywhere without the media interfering in her life. Norman Osborn's trial came pretty quick and she'd been a witness it was pretty narrow but Norman was found guilty and imprisoned in The Vault along with Kaine. She had thankfully not been plagued by supervillains and the superhero community had visited sometimes and been very helpful she'd even sparked a friendship with The Invisible Woman. Her Aunt Anna had been living with her and Peter ever since she lost the baby after the news broke out she had tried to move out keep her Aunt at a safe distance but Anna would have none of that in this time of need even MJ's sister Gayle moved in from Pittsburgh along with her sons temporarily of course. Right now MJ was with Anna at the hospital the doctors were examining her daughter who was suffering a flu all Watson's were quite susceptible too. Of course there had been a number of people in the heroic community that would have been more than happy to help in any way they could but Mary Jane preferred it this way at least she did until she saw the Rhino (Out of costume) despite his limited intelligence Alexsai recognized her and they managed a pretty relaxed conversation it turned out the supervillain was checking his Aunt out of the hospital and having a hard time paying her bills he recounted a couple of his battles and she told him the story of their first date which occurred on the day of her husband's first battle with Rhino. Their conversation was interrupted when she was told that the doctor wanted to see her. She excused herself and entered the hospital room but there was no doctor rather her child was being held by someone who looked age but was quite recognizable.

"What is this some sick joke?"

"No it's not. I'm sorry you're girl's holding out very well she had the best of both her parents right from the start."

She gave the baby back to its mother.

"They call me Madame Web I'm you from an alternate universe."

"Why are you here?"

"Your husband was killed by part of a family called The Inheritors they feed on animal powered people in order to survive and they are currently trying to wipe spider-powered people from the multi-verse. I'm here to pick you and your child up and deposit you in a safe haven a universe where Peter is still alive and can take care of you and May."

"No one could replace my husband!"

"You're right no one could but think Norman's going to spend what a few months in jail before he gets out and what of the other villains more vindictive than Rhino what of them. Wouldn't it be better this way for your daughter?"

"Now you're using my daughter against me?!"

"Hardly I had May myself I know what it's like she's 16 years old right now and it's precisely because of our shared experience that I choose you for this opening."

"It would be for the best even if I were protected my life is totally compromised here I'll go but Anna, Gayle they need to know."

"Of course I've already sent them a message being a precog has it's perks."

"What happened to you?"

"You don't want to know."

Mary Jane and her baby followed their counterparts lead through a portal ready to enter the next great chapter of her life.

**Marvel (1633) Ultimate Universe**

Mary Jane was 18 It had been twenty six months since the death of Peter Parker after taking a bullet for Captain America he had confronted the Sinister Six which had gathered at the front yard of his own home and while bleeding out he managed to defeat him for the most part in the end it was just down to Peter and Norman who killed each other. It had happened been just a week after his sixteenth birthday. Aunt May, Gwen and Kitty even Johnny Storm and Bobby Drake were thoroughly grieved by the turn of events the whole city in fact mourned the loss of the fallen hero none however could compare to the grief of Peter Parker's widow. No they never married but as the family friends and neighbors saw Mary Jane holding the dead body of her boyfriend one phrase came to mind.

"This is Peter's widow."

There was something so undignified about the a teenager being killed on his front lawn especially given that he had his whole life ahead of him and was being trained to join the Avengers. But she found a small measure of comfort in his final words it seemed in saving his Aunt (and Forest Hills) that night he had found release from his guilt having finally paid off the infinite debt. The next six months were a circus avoiding the media and generally trying to put herself back together she wrote a book "How the world killed Spider-Man" but Nick Fury gave her a visit and convinced her not to publish it. Around that time a new Spider-Man emerged Miles Morales and he shared an adventure with the 616 version of Spider-Man during that time Mary Jane saw this older version of Peter but spazzed out and ran away before they could meet. It had been a long time and since then though she felt directionless and knew she would never meet anyone half as good she had finally, finally been able to move on she had been dating a new boy for five months now and there was really nothing she could complain about he was very kind and sensitive about her situation. She was presently in her bedroom working on her personal blog when a portal opened and Doctor Doom emerged from it.

"Mary Jane Watson?" Victor Von Doom asked

"I don't care what you're business is Doom and whoever you are get out of my house! Aren't you supposed to be dead anyway?!"

"You misunderstand I'm not the Doom you know I hail from a different universe. I want to reunite you with Peter but the decision is yours whether you go with us."

"You mean it?!"

"I am a man of my word."

"There really isn't anything here for me anymore can you give me a few minutes?"

"An hour and a half."

MJ took a photo of him and made a final post on her blog then joined the two supervillains as they stepped through the portal into the far reaches of the multi-verse. Though untold worlds were colliding, collapsing falling into chaos or losing their spider themed heroes there were still many more to visit with their own fallen heroes and widows. Doom had seldom felt as committed to a mission he would succeed at any cost.

**Marvel 1639**

It's amazing how the smallest of difference can ripple as a timeline diverges take the 1639 Universe is a good example it was exactly the same as the Ultimate Universe to a point and then it wasn't. It branched off when it's version of Kaine was searching for samples of the OZ serum to use on his captive in this case the degenerate clone was a little less successful and failed to find OZ as a result he had to settle with one of the extracts Oscorp had stored from one of their Oz injected test animals a Tiger to be exact. The Clone Business resolved itself with Doctor Octopus in jail and all of Peter's clones save Jessica Drew and The Scorpion dead Peter and the Fantastic Four had tried to cure Mary Jane of her condition as she had transformed into a superhuman tiger-like creature but after determining she found out that she could control and reverse her transformation. Noticing that she was at about the same level as Peter power-wise she decided to retain her abilities joining him in his crime-fighting as the heroine Tigra. The two remained partners for a month until the mutant-phobic Liz Allen started manifesting her pyrokinetic abilities as the mutant Firestar. MJ choose to stay with Liz at the X-Mansion to ease the transition. A little over two years passed and then the long awaited day came.

Peter and Mary Jane had always been a very serious couple and at one time she recounted to her friends just how serious it had been. (I'm paraphrasing an issue of Miles Morales: The Ultimate Spider-Man here) When Peter shared his secret identity everything changed it was like they were married. (though they were off again and he did briefly date other women) This sentiment was sometimes expressed by her classmates and when they were fifteen she strongly desired for them to just run away and get married Peter repeatedly agreed but not until they were of age. Today was here eighteenth birthday and Peter was at the X-Mansion with the others were at the mansion celebrating in a couple hours they were going to steal a jeep from the garage and start their new lives together they had been planning for months. However the best laid plans are foiled sometimes tragically by chance events in this case news circulated that New York was being decimated by a man with strength that rivaled the Hulk. Tracing his path it seemed he was headed directly for the mansion so the heroes took the X-Jet to intercept the figure in Central Park. The Inheritor however made short work of them in moments all of the mutants were either dead or unconscious leaving just Spider-Man and Tigra to fend for themselves. The two fought in earnest but this was not a kind of threat they had ever faced before. Spider-Man webbed the enemies face and Tigra launched herself at him to strike with her claws a miscalculation that would prove quite disastrous as he removed the webbing as if it were tissue paper and grabbed her like a doll.

"I've killed hundreds of your counterparts over the years but never have I encountered one of them as a totem. I haven't devoured a cat totem in centuries after so many spiders I could certainly use a palate cleanser."

He began the process draining Mary Jane of life.

"Let her go!" Spider-Man yelled as he began an all out assault on the Inheritor no one had ever seen him move so fast, strike so powerfully on Daemos that he cried out as they could actually hear a bone crack. It distracted him enough for Tigra to scratch his wrist hard enough to penetrate skin (Note the Inheritors are extremely durable but JMS's run and the Darkest Hours prose novel indicate that their bodies are far more vulnerable when caught by surprise even more so while feeding) and free herself before she was rendered a corpse. The two now stood in front of their enemy ready to resume the battle.

"We can do this together."

"No I can't let him kill you."

"He's not completely indestructible you saw he's vulnerable."

Peter didn't have time to reply as Daemos was advancing in rage. The two fought valiantly and offered a well orchestrated resistance unfortunately they only had so much stamina while the Inheritor suffered no such limitation a mistake was inevitable and it came as with as swipe that seemed almost a childish afterthought he hurled MJ through the air her velocity terminated as her back slammed into a tree at the other end of the park. Now dealing with only a single opponent Daemos slammed Spider-Man into the ground and delivered two blows the first shattered his hip and the second ruptured an organ it was then a simple matter to feed on his prey. As he continued to drain the life out of him he looked at Tigra who was painfully getting back on her feet her eyes met the scene in shock.

"It seems I'm so full of the source I can scarcely discern his flavor a shame as theirs so many more to go and I don't have the time to put you out of your misery. Don't worry dear we will meet again I can assure you of that."

And with that he tossed her fiancés lifeless body into the pond.

Enraged MJ managed to get onto her feet eventually reaching cheetah speed in her pursuit. It was not enough Daemos disappeared through a portal promising he'd see her again soon enough.

After the incident MJ packed her things and left the mansion with Liz to visit her mom and spend a few days with what remained of the Parker family. May and Gwen were devastated Bobby, Johnny and Jessica Drew were there as well feeling guilty because they weren't there to help when it happened. Last of all was Kitty as the days rolled by the two rivals bonded and the four heroines (Tigra, Firestar, The Shroud and Spider-Woman) decided to leave town and form their own team. Mary Jane was on her way to join the others when she walked straight into the armored form of Doctor Doom. She immediately transformed and readied herself for battle.

"Mary Jane Watson you are a bit… different than I remembered."

"I believe you are mistaken my name's Greer Nelson."

"I have no time for games… you have nothing to fear from me child."

"What's this about?"

"Peter of course."

"You didn't send that thing after him? I know you set Magneto up to decimate the city."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken this world's Doom is dead I on the other hand am very much alive and my interest are your interest."

"If you're here to tell me you cloned Peter I'm not interested you're not the first mad scientist to pull it off."

"I've felt a great deal of pain in my life trying to save my mother but I can't imagine what it must have been like for you must've hit harder than all the other Watson's given that you two were going to run off and wed that day especially since you'd waited patiently three years for that day."

"You know nothing about me!"

"I grow weary of this hostility. More than any other you should have reason to accompany me."

"Why?"

"Because unlike the others you are a totem an animal powered individual. That thing that killed Peter hunts and feeds upon totems. His family the Inheritors are focusing exclusively on ridding the multi-verse of Spider-Powered people at the moment but Daemos is a glutton and far less discriminating he will come back for you. I offer you safe haven moreover it's a world with another Peter… even if he isn't yours aren't you curious to see how yours had grown up to see what he could be if…"

"Fine but if this is a trick you're going to wish I'd just scratched up your face."

"I'm afraid such disfigurement has already been done for you my dear."

MJ leaped into the portal ahead of her benefactor and straight into the unknown.

The trio of heroines that would later become the founding members of A-Force they would search for her as did many others but the residents of her world never saw her again.

**1602**

_Note: Like with Mangaverse I know hardly anything about this universe and merely approximating it with an educated guess as such both should be treated as AU's of AU's. Also I've been writing a ton of old English lately so I'm going to favor modern speech instead._

Young Peter Parker had lived a life of adventure in the service of Sir Nicholas Fury. He had seen the New World encountered all manner of people with strange powers and fought a number of nefarious villains including Norman Osborn he'd even found love in the shape-shifting form of Virginia Dare (The 1602 version of Gwen Stacy and peculiarly enough a person who actually lived during the early seventeenth century) her life however was cut tragically short. In the years that passed Peter had returned to King James England and had made use of his abilities in a traveling theater the theater included many talented performers not the least of them The Watson Family Madeline and her daughters Gayle and Mary Jane the first female performers in the past two hundred years to act in more than four plays without being arrested or suffering a worse fate. As time passed Peter and Madeline's younger daughter had grown very fond of one another and they had become engaged. Their joy was to end soon however too tragically soon. Three weeks later in the midafternoon in the second act of a performance like any other an unusually tall figure with a receding hairline and red eyes waltzed onstage. Peter's spider-sense went crazy and he rushed into the offensive determined to protect MJ. There was nothing he could do however the battle was over in less than ten seconds with Morlun impaling him in the back with a piece of a wooden support panel. The killer was long gone by the time the authorities arrived. Mary Jane didn't remember much from the hours that followed she went to bed early but her dreams offered her no peace there was no escaping the reality of her fiancés murder. It had been so quick, random and meaningless. The next morning she woke up and rushed to the stage praying it had all been a dream only to find that the staff were in the early process of dismantling the stage.

"Pedro what's going on?"

"What does it look like we're moving on."

"What about the next show?"

"There isn't going to be a next show."

"We've had problems before we pack our things and start over again."

"This was a fine experiment Ms. Watson I thank you and all of the girls but a man is dead we have no idea why and the killer is still at large. Tell me what are we supposed to do about that?"

"I don't know."

"You want my advice go home your father is sure to look after you until you find another man…"

"But that's the thing there isn't another man not like my beloved and though he aspires to be a great poet my father hasn't a success to his name you can't separate him from the bottle nor violence I'd rather face the streets than see him again."

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"Am I good?"

"As in virtuous or as…"

"At acting?"

"The shows were excellent but there simply isn't a future yet for females in theater perhaps in a few generations…"

"I'm not asking if I could secure a future in the profession. Simply am I good."

"Ms. Watson I have never seen an actor as natural or dedicated England doesn't deserve you."

"Thank you Pedro."

Ms. Watson went backstage and started collecting her things her mother and sister were with her attempting to console her. After a while they stopped talking she noticed a few seconds later and found that both of them were frozen… frozen and completely unresponsive.

the most bizarre man… if he be man appeared out of a portal his outfit was green and purple, his face blue and encased in an odd helmet.

"Don't worry about them at the moment we are in a temporal bubble an Island in Time only you and I are unfrozen within a mile of here."

"If you've come to kill me too you can try but I'll put up a fight."

"You're mistaken I am no ally of the individual who killed Parker quite the opposite actually."

"What kind of is devil is he?"

"No he's something different but very powerful nonetheless and destructive."

"And what are you?"

"Let's just say I am not of this or any earth. My name is Kang the Conqueror and I've come to bring you to Peter."

"In heaven?"

"No but on another earth… it is a bit hard to explain. But you'll be respected their Ms. Watson more than you ever had here no one will discriminate against you because you are a woman."

"Well it sounds mighty better than the future laid out for me here but what if I refuse?"

Kang set a disc on the table and pressed a button it began to project a holographic videos and images of her and Peter's time together for her to view in amazement.

"Then I leave you with this and move on. You won't have him back but you'll at least get to see what was and what could have been."

"What could have been?"

"I've archived footage of other Peter's and Mary Jane's hundreds of them they could have been you if things had turned out differently."

"Other Mary Jane's?"

"Normally I'd have all the time in the world to explain but I'm under a lot of pressure at the moment. Will you accompany me?"

Ms. Watson took the disc in her hand and clutched it protectively and gave it thought.

A moment later Madeline and Gayle unfroze and Mary Jane was gone a hasty laser inscribed message on the wall.

…

**Spider-Man: Be Careful What You Wish For**

**(Medieval Times Marvel Earth-73)**

"Once upon a time in a faraway land there lived a noble family of knights, the Parkers, renowned for their bravery, honor and loyalty. While many were jealous of the favor the Parker's received from the King, rivalries were soon forgotten when danger threatened their borders. For nothing bound knights together like battle. But nothing breaks ranks faster than a valiant knight, much less a beloved relative, who falls to an enemy's sword."

SHUK

"Uggh!"

"Ben, no!"

Grief and anger can cause even the most stalwart of knights become reckless.

"Benjamin! I'm coming!"

"To become careless.

"Ben it's Richard. I'm here-"

SHUK SHUK SHUK Richard is struck by many arrows

"Osborn? Is that you Norman?"

"Yes, Richard, it' me. Now be still, you've lost quite a lot of-"

"Norman please… allow me to speak, for I fear… these be my… final words… my son Peter! With Ben and me gone… he'll have no one. I…I know you're not the demon… so many believe… you're an honorable knight… and a man of conviction… Peter will need a… a mentor. A family… Norman please… will you…?"

Norman removed the helmet of his Green Goblin themed armor he had some serious scaring around his left eye.

"Say no more, Richard. You need not worry. I promise you that Peter will always have a place in my home…"

Years later…

"Have at you villain!" Peter declares wielding a broom within Osborn's castle.

"You'll never best Peter Parker, noblest knight in all the kingdom! First, lunge…"

KRAK

"…and leap. Now jab…"

He jumps onto and over a chair next to a portrait of Norman and Harry.

"Then dodge. And finally…hiyah!"

He knocks the helmet off a suit of armor on display.

"…Off with his head!

The room fills with dust.

"Cough cough. I'll never learn to be a true knight with a feather duster for a sword and furniture as my enemy! I have to get out of this house! How I wish you and Uncle Ben were still alive, father. That could have been us up there!"

"Daydreaming won't get your work done faster, Tiger. Give a girl a hand Peter?"

"Of course, Mary Jane what are friends for-?" he replied to the servant girl in rags

"I should give you the back of my hand, girl! You call this polished wench?!" Norman demanded

"Sir Osborn, my Lord!"

"Can you see your reflection in this armor?"

"Somewhat my Lord!"

"Well "somewhat" is not good enough for me or my son, Mary Jane. Our armor needs to sparkle like no one else's!

He handed it to her.

"So you will repolish my entire suit tonight!"

"But my Lord…"

"And Harry's as well! His big day is coming up! He needs to look his best!"

"But my Lord…"

"No but's about it Mary…

He walked away.

"unless you want to find yourself "somewhat" homeless!"

Peter was comforting Mary Jane on the floor.

"There's no way I can get this done tonight. I've got a pile of linens to wash for the Lady Felicia by tomorrow."

"As I was saying earlier Mary Jane… what are friends for if not lending a helping hand?!"

"Oh, Peter… you'll always be my knight in shining armor!"

Later they worked together on the armor in the Goblin's armory.

"Armor's pretty tough to clean, huh? No wonder they don't do it themselves."

"Not even a knight but already thinking like one, I see…"

"I mean… what I meant was…"

"I'm just kidding, Peter. You need to lighten up a bit. I don't really mind polishing armor."

She stared at Norman's helmet.

"It's just this armor I hate doing. It gives me the creeps!"

"It looks like the armor is doing its job then. It's supposed to make you uncomfortable."

He examined it.

"The Osborn's choose the Goblin crest in order to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies on the battlefield."

"Well, that may be the case, but it's not going to do Harry much good at the King's Ball Saturday!"

He rose in excitement.

"The King's having a Ball next Saturday?! He hasn't thrown one in ages! Must be a really special occasion…"

"You haven't heard? All the girls are buzzing about it. Knights are coming from across the land! It's why Lord Osborn has been so edgy lately! The King is throwing the ball in order to find a suitable Knight to take Princess Gwendolyn's hand in marriage! And Norman's hell-bent on making sure she picks Harry!"

"Gwendolyn?! The fair and elegant Gwendolyn is looking for a husband?"

"Which part of "suitable Knight" did you not understand? And what does everyone see in Gwendolyn, anyway? She's not really all that elegant. And she walks rather funny, if you ask me."

Peter was now standing on the table as MJ tried to lift the water bucket.

"Do you really not see her beauty? Or the grace with which she carries herself? Her skin is like porcelain. She smells of roses and lilacs. Her voice is like that of an angel…"

He leaned over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I've got to be at that ball, Mary Jane! You have to help me get in somehow!"

"Forget it, Peter! I'm in enough trouble here as it is. You're on your own!"

She started slowly trudging away towards the stairs.

"Come on, Mary Jane, please! I thought you were my friend. When will I ever get another chance to meet the perfect girl?"

A few moments later Peter was in the basement of the castle in between the coffins of his father and uncle.

"I know it's been a while since I visited you both, but last time I swore I'd only come back when I had good news. And that day's finally come. The king is throwing a ball to find a husband for the princess! And that husband could be me... if only I was… a Knight. But that shouldn't stop me, right, Father? I may not be a trained knight just yet, but I'm a Parker! Knighthood is in our blood! I've been practicing at night with the weaponary and I know I could serve the kingdom just as honorably as anyone else! So I'm going to go to the ball and win the princess' hand! Lord Osborn would never allow that to happen, though. He'd skin me alive if he saw me there. So I'm going to go in armor of my own! Now all I need is a crest! A Symbol that will stand for something! The people will remember…"

He spotted a spider in the center of a large web.

"Just as you have woven your web connecting the graves of my Father and Uncle, uniting their spirits… so shall I spin one of my own to connect me to my heritage an help me claim my birthright!"

Over the next week he stole supplies to make his armor, polished them, crafted it, painted it until it was.

"Perfect!"

The Night of the Royal Ball

Norman and Harry stood outside of their castle next to a pumpkin shaped carriage.

"Where's that useless Parker boy?"

"He's not coming to the ball, is he father?"

"I don't pay for all those tutors for you to sound like the village idiot, Harry!"

Peter running to them with their swords.

"Here's everything you need, my Lord! Have a wonderful evening! And the best of luck with the Princess Gwendolyn, Harry."

"I don't need luck from you, Peasant!"

"You'll need more than luck if you embarrass our Clan and don't win her tonight!"

The Osborn's were inside the carriage.

"As I'm in a celebratory mood, I've given the staff the night off."

"Lord, you are to ki-"

"Except for you, Peter. I'll need for you to be a good boy now and pick up their slack. Why don't you start with the stables? I'll be sure to stop by and make sure they're spotless when the carriage returns us at midnight!"

The carriage moved away a huge trail of dust blown at Peter.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

"This can't be happening! Of all the nights…"

"Looks like it's my turn to rescue you now."

Peter turned and lifted MJ off the ground.

"Mary Jane!"

"I know you're still pretty upset about not being able to go to the ball. Take the night off. I'll handle the horses. Go join the rest of the staff and have fun. And forget about Gwen."

Peter looks back at her as he runs inside.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Mary Jane. Thank you! I mean about the moping, of course. And the party. Gotta go and forget now!"

Mary Jane sighs holding her shovel.

"So much for my "Shining Knight" leaving me stuck with the horses."

A Short Time Later

Knights from all over the kingdom gather at the castle with all sorts of chariots including an octopus themed one their armor bore all sorts of themes Goblin, Rhino, Vulture, Sandman, Beetle and Venom. King George and his daughter Gwendolyn sat on their thrones.

"Can we end this charade yet, Father? I told you this is not how I intend to meet my husband! All the guest have arrived and it's everyone we expected. I don't think I'll be finding your "Lucky Prince" in this crowd of usual suspects!"

Gwen sits her hand underneath her chin looking rather resigned.

"Please Gwendolyn, just give them a chance. Surely there must be some young lad here who catches you eye?! If not, where else am I to look for a suitable heir to my throne?"

"This is not some fairy tale, Father, you can't expect true love to simply walk through the door!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you a late arrival, hailing from the lands far to the North… The Prince of Arachne!"

Peter enters clad in a suit that as strongly resembled a Spider-Man costume as you could get with medieval armor and some paint. It concealed his whole face but his eyes were clearly visible. The other nights staring at him some confused others menacing. Gwen rises from her throne.

"Who is this?! The Prince of Arachne…? I've never heard of such a kingdom." The King ask

"This part has just become more interesting…"

Peter and Gwen approach one another from quite far away. Dressed in their Goblin armor Norman and Harry speak as he passes by.

"How dare he…?! Go, Harry, Now! Make your move towards Gwendolyn!"

"But Father, my tutors instructed me that decorum clearly dictates I-"

"Decorum be dammed! We're losing our chance!"

Peter kneels before the smiling form of the princess.

"My Lady, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance this evening!"

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine, Prince Arachne. Might I kindly ask you to remove your helmet, so I can see the face to whom I'm speaking?"

"Forgive me, fair Princess, but the laws of my land forbid a Knight from showing his face to any woman with whom he has not first shared a dance."

"Well then, Noble Knight. I suggest you get to your feet and prepare to be swept off them…! Just as I've already been swept off mine!"

Peter and Gwen dance for hours.

"Your moves are exquisite. Most other Knights I've met know only of battle. Where did you learn to dance?"

"Growing up as the only boy among the servant girls…umm… I mean my sisters… the Princesses of Arachne… I learned many things from them not normal for a Knight."

"Sounds quite familiar. Growing up the only girl in the royal family, I know my fair share about combat and weapons."

"Lessons you will hopefully never have to use."

"For hopefully I'll soon have a Knight like you by my side to always protect me… as a husband does his wife!"

"I think it's still a bit early in the evening to be making a decision of that nature, my Lady."

"It is no longer "early," Sir. We've been dancing for hours!"

"Hours?! What time is it?!"

BONG BONG BONG

"The bell just now chimes midnight."

"Midnight?! It can't be… oh, no!"

Peter attempts to leave but Gwen grabs his arm.

"But I haven't seen your face yet… I don't even know your name!"

"I'm sorry! I have to go! You… you simply wouldn't understand!"

"No, please don't go! Stay here with me!"

The Brassard on his arm unlatches under the strain of her pull and free he leaves. She slumps on the ground holding the piece tears falling.

"Please don't leave me… my love!"

The Next Day

Norman and Harry stand in their castle Norman holding a letter.

"By imperial decree of his royal majesty, any information on the whereabouts of the Prince of Arachne and/or his matching webbed Brassard must be brought to the attention of the Royal Court immediately. A sizable reward is being offered for any information that will lead to the discovery of his identity."

Peter listens hiding a few feet away.

"Princess Gwendolyn must have fallen in love with that cad!"

"What keen powers of observation you have, my boy. Any idiot could see the way she swooned over that lecherous Spider-Prince!"

"How am I supposed to marry Princess Gwendolyn id she loves him?"

"Things aren't over yet, Harry. They obviously don't know who the Prince is, meaning she never saw his face. So we simply have to get to him first! And when we do find him… we kill him, leaving you to steal his identity and win the Princess!"

Elsewhere in the castle Mary Jane was sweeping Peter's very dusty room.

"And I thought the stables were a mess! How do you live like this, Peter? You really need a woman's touch."

She removed a sheet from the bed.

"So this is where you lie and dream about your beloved Gwendolyn every night?"

Then she finally noticed what had been lying underneath the cloth.

"Just what's he hiding in his mattress?"

She saw his costume and lifted the Brassard.

"Gasp the webbed brassard…? That means Peter is-?!"

"Give me that brassard, Mary Jane. I have to get rid of it!"

"Get rid of it?! Do you know what this means?"

"Please you have no idea how serious this situation is. Someone's going to get killed if we don't-"

"The Princess fell in love with you, Peter. All you have to do is explain yourself."

"Gwendolyn fell in love with the Prince of Arachne! I'm no Prince, Mary Jane. I'm not even a Knight! I'm just a servant who's in way over his head. If Gwendolyn ever found out the truth about me, she'd-"

"She'd fall in love with you all over again. Go to her, Peter. Be with her."

"You truly believe someone could fall in love with me, looking like this?"

"No I don't just believe it, Peter. I know it… with all my heart!"

"Oh Mary Jane I'm so sorry… I never knew-"

"No, Peter, don't say anything. You've made your choice. And Gwendolyn's made hers-"

"The Princess may have made her choice…"

They turned to see Harry in the doorway with a knife advancing towards them.

"But she has no idea what her chosen really looks like! So for all she knows, it was me underneath that armor at the ball. And what she doesn't know can't hurt her, can it?"

He took the brassard.

"Which is more than I can say for you, Parker! You're in for a world of hurt when my Father hears about what you've done!"

Mary Jane gripped Peter as he attempted to chase after Harry/

"I don't want to keep the Princess waiting any longer…"

"Harry! Stop! You can't-"

"No it's pointless to go after him Peter. Like he said you'll only get hurt! You have to tell the King the truth before Harry gets there."

"But…"

"Leave out the back, Go to the stables. Take a horse and ride, Peter! Be the Knight who saves the Princess!"

He began doing as told as she watched him from the window.

"You're too good for me, Mary Jane!"

"What are friends for if not for lending a helping hand, right? Goodbye, Peter…"

Peter mounted his horse and rode swiftly.

The Osborn's approached the King and his daughter. Norman holding the Brassard.

"I'm sorry we did not come forward sooner, your highness, but my son is a humble boy. However I'm pleased to announce… your Prince has returned!"

"Yes we're well aware of that, Lord Osborn. However unfortunately for you… he arrived ten minutes before you did."

Peter emerged from hiding and held Gwen's hand.

"Parker?! No, this can't be! You're highness are you to tell me that you believe the word of this Pauper over one of your most decorated Knight?"

"This "Pauper" also happened to be the son of one of my most decorated Knights. God rest his soul. He has already proven to Gwendolyn that he was disguised as the Prince of Arachne at the ball."

"He led to us all! Carried on an elaborate deception in your own throne room!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Osborn… reasons I'm inclined to believe had something to do with you! Gwendolyn has chosen her Prince and I am in no position to deny my only daughter her heart's desire!"

Norman approached the King and drew his sword.

"Then allow me to deny her for you!"

Before his sword could make the killing blow it clashed with Peter's with a CLANG.

"Father what are you doing?"

"Peter!"

Peter and Norman began sword fighting.

"Already have your own sword?"

"I'm the Prince now. It comes with the job!"

"Guards, quickly stop this man!" George ordered

"I'll kill you!"

"Please stop!" Harry pleaded

Norman charged.

"You're a fool just like your father!"

Peter ducked underneath Norman's blade and it broke the ropes suspending an enormous chandelier above his head.

HAHAHAHAHA

"Peter, no!" Gwen uttered as she pushed Peter out of the way only to be crushed underneath.

The fight stopped and everyone turned to see Gwen's corpse.

"Oh, no, Gwendolyn… why? Why?!"

"No!"

"What have I done?!"

Peter approached Norman.

"You! You've brought nothing but misery my whole life! No more!"

Peter slashed Norman horizontally along the chest and discarded his sword as he fell dead. The guards finally showed up and restrained Harry as Peter approached Gwen's dead body.

"Father! Nooo! You'll pay for this Parker! He was all I had and you took him from me!"

"My whole world's been taken away from me as well." Was Peter's reply as he stopped crying.

After a long period of mourning the kingdom recovers from the loss of their beloved Princess Gwendolyn. And although they were never married, the people accepted Peter Parker as their Prince, for they knew their love, while brief, was eternal. The mark of the Spider which Peter had adopted that evening spread across the land as a symbol of honor and justice.

Peter kneels before the King wearing a new suit of armor that resembles the Black Suit.

"It is with the utmost honor and pride that I anoint this young warrior, a man of respected heritage and fine moral stature. He will be put in command of a new order of Knights that shall all bear his symbol to protect us from the enemies of the crown. I now present to you the newest Knight of the Royal Kingdom… Sir Peter Parker!"

Peter stands but his thoughts are elsewhere.

And while the Parker name was returned to prominence once more… there was no amount of joy that could fill the hole in his heart left by Gwendolyn's death. However what everyone failed to realize was… the love of the Princess was not all that Peter lost that fateful day.

Mary Jane lying on a cot in the Osborn's dungeon clutching Peter's brassard tears quite visible.

"My knight in shining armor…"

…

It had been a year since the death of Gwendolyne in that time Peter had freed Mary Jane and they'd wed in the time since he'd defeated Harry Osborn and his Sinister Twelve stopped the rampage of the Sin-Eater, halted the slaughter of the Carnage Killer and his companion Shriek and slain the great dragon Fin Fang Foom. He'd also been surprised by the return of the mother he thought dead since childhood and four siblings (Kaine, Carla, Ben and Teresa) he'd never known about the reunion had been volatile to say the least but five eventually moved into the palace and his brothers joined Peter's knights. None of those challenges compared however with the danger presented with the arrival of a most peculiar gentleman. The Castle received early warning of his arrival by Sir Nicholas Fury nevertheless they were woefully unprepared for what was to come. The visitors name was Morlun and the entire army was mobilized to combat him as he approached the castle to no avail he penetrated caused great damage and though everyone fought valiantly it was to no avail his slow deliberate rampage ended when he killed Peter before his wife and King George in the throne room. Before the remaining knights could form a counter-offense the powerhouse vanished. As the days passed the people began to slowly pick up the pieces and mourn. As the funeral arrived Mary Jane though full of tears delivered Peter's eulogy without breaking down once.

The remaining knights each gave their proper respect to their dead comrade with great sincerity all rivalries long past. She especially noted the Lady Felicia whom she had sometimes toiled under when she was a servant. Felicia had surprised everyone by leaving her luxurious life and joining Peter's knights as The Black Cat. Felicia had always been known to defy convention but now the princess realized that she had loved him too. Peter's mother and sisters Teresa and Carla took it quite hard the brothers Ben Reilly and Kaine Parker were of mixed feelings though Ben attempted to maintain his optimism and Kaine was sensitive to MJ's feelings as he had volunteered to look after her on several occasions prior.

The morning after the funeral Mary Jane managed to get rouse herself to take her seat next to King George and after an hour an unfamiliar name was announced. A guest from a foreign land a Kang the Conqueror. The man wore a most peculiar garment and what she thought to be a strange blue pigment on his face. Eventually the guest asked for a private audience with the princess George consented and they spoke alone.

"It was a mighty battle to be sure I don't know what that monster was but Peter died bravely protecting the king and myself what more can I ask? We were a real team."

"You couldn't ever see yourself with someone else?"

"A man that I would love the same? No. Society scarcely let men make their own choices when it comes to marriage in our land even less so the women and I can hardly believe that I let myself fall in love even with him given my experiences in life."

"What if I said you could see Peter again?"

"What is this about?"

"We live in strange times you saw that thing that killed your husband. Tell me did you notice anything unusual about Peter before this happened?"

"His comrades told me that with each mission he got faster, stronger and that they'd never seen someone like him and he scale walls like they were nothing."

"Was that it?"

"Well in the morning he woke up with a headache screaming and for the rest of the day he acted like… like he knew that this was the day he was going to die. He insisted that I leave the castle."

"Your husband was developing the powers of a spider and spiders can sense danger if he was smart he would have run himself."

"He died bravely nobly he was the finest knight the land had ever seen."

"That he may be but it doesn't change anything. Now Peter is dead and the people are counting on you but I'm telling you if you leave now I can offer you at least a few more years with him."

"By what means?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"King George is getting older he'll die soon with no living heirs with Peter dead the crown will go to me but I never wanted the crown just as I never asked to be a servant girl you know what the good book says "give me neither poverty nor riches" I'm with you. Just give me a few moments will you."

"Please take your time."

Mary Jane found the remaining knights at one of the remaining castle turrets as they discussed the battle and mourned their fallen leader then she spoke with Felicia in private and handed the woman her tiara and signet ring. The throne would be in good hands. She then joined Kang and was astonished by the appearance of a portal she was taken in before she could react to a different perhaps better fate. But the story of Sir Peter Parker, the adventures he had and his last stand would live on in legend forever.

**Marvel 615**

**A long time ago I had an idea to write a story about what it would have been like if Peter had chosen Mary Jane over Gwen back in the 60's as Stan's bias was pretty strong (though not nearly as petty as some individuals) and the specific reasoning behind Peter losing interest in MJ in favor of Gwen was pretty rushed and nonsensical. This like several other universes were originally envisioned as their own tales so it will not be nearly as detailed as it would be otherwise. First I'm going to provide samples of Parallel Lives and Untold Tales of Spider-Man #16 to establish the background and characterization and then I'll provide a summary of what happened afterwards.**

Richard and Mary Parker arriving at the home in Forest Hills Aunt May and Uncle Ben waiting for them.

Peter Narrating

"I don't remember my parents their names were Richard and Mary Parker. Aunt May showed me a picture of them when I was seven years old. My mother was beautiful her eyes were the color of an October sky."

Uncle Ben

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Richard?"

Richard

"What choice do we have Ben? We can't take a child where we're going. At least here, the boy will be safe with you and May until we return."

Uncle Ben

"This work you two are doing—it has something to do with the government doesn't it?"

Aunt May

"Hush, Ben, if your brother wanted to tell us, he'd tell us."

Mary

"We want to tell you May. But we can't. Someday after it's over we'll explain everything."

Richard

"Our plane leaves in twenty minutes honey."

With the child dropped off they start to leave.

Richard

"We'd better go. Take care of our son, Ben. If anything happens to us…"

Uncle Ben

"Don't talk nonsense."

Aunt May

"Oh, Ben—look at him. Such a sweet boy. We're so very lucky to have you, Peter… even if it is for only a short, short while…"

Mary

"Should we share our secrets with him someday?"

Richard

"You mean that we're SHIELD agents?"

Mary

"No all of them."

Richard

"We'll we can't keep them from him forever and Ben knows anyway we'll talk about it when we get back."

Footage of a plane crash.

The exterior of a different home the noise quite audible from outside.

Mary Jane Narrating

"I remember my parents fighting. Their names were Philip and Madeline Watson. My father wanted to be a writer. My sister, Gayle, and I were always certain their battles were our fault."

Philip

"No! No! It isn't coming out right! It's trash! Everything I write is trash!"

Madeline

"Philip, please-! You're frightening the children-"

Philip

"The children, the children—that's all I ever hear from you! How can I write when I'm living in a lunatic asylum?"

Gayle

"Mommy-! Daddy! Please don't fight! We'll be good! Promise!"

Philip

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Madeline, can't you keep those kids quiet? It's your fault I can't concentrate! Your fault!"

Gayle

"S-sorry, Daddy. We'll be good wont we Mary Jane? We won't make another sound! Promise!"

Peter and Ben raking the front yard.

Peter Narrating

"My parents never came back, years later I learned they died on a government mission… But for most of my childhood, I was sure their leaving had something to do with me. If only I'd been good enough, they wouldn't have gone away."

Aunt May

"Ben, look! Peter's report card came in the mail! Straight A's in every class-"

Peter

"Except phys ed, I'll bet. Raking leaves is my best sport. Guess I'm not cut out to be a jock like Flash Thomson.

Uncle Ben

"Don't be so hard on yourself young man. You can't be the best at everything."

Aunt May

"We're so proud of you dear. I'm sure your parents would have been, too, if only they were-"

Uncle Ben

"May!"

Aunt May

"Oh my! I'm so thoughtless! Why do I say these things?"

Peter

"It's okay, Aunt May honest. I hardly think about Mom and Dad anymore. I just want to make you proud. I just want to be good for you."

Mary Jane watching Peter rake from out the window.

Mary Jane Narrating

"After Mama and Dad broke up, Mama had a hard time making it on her own. After a while, Aunt Anna took us in. Anna was just about my favorite relative. She liked to laugh just like me. The first time I saw Peter I was thirteen, he was fourteen. He was raking leaves. Even then I thought he looked cute… in a nerdy sort of way."

Gayle

"Flirt with that boy later Mary Jane Mama needs help setting out dinner."

Mary Jane

"Sorry, sister o' mine no can do. Wet nails. Wouldn't want flamingo red all over Aunt Anna's good china, now, would we?"

Gayle

"Everything's a joke to you. When are you going to get serious?"

Mary Jane

"Never—if I'm lucky!"

Gayle

"Honestly, Mary Jane you're so self centered."

Madeline

"Let her be, Gayle it's just her way of dealing with the breakup! She's hurting…"

Gayle

"So am I. So are you. But she doesn't care. She doesn't care about anyone but Mary Jane."

Madeline

"Anna, what should I do? Do you think Gayle's right?"

Anna Watson

"I think you're lucky to have a daughter who's so full of life Madeline. Mary Jane is a delight. She'll make some man very happy someday…"

Peter walking on the street staring at a spider bite on his hand.

Peter Narrating

"I guess my story really began that day at the midtown high science hall, during a demonstration of low level radiology… when a small spider accidentally received a fantastic dose of radioactivity and struck in blind panic at the nearest living thing me. Up till that point I was like all the other kids my age: Lonely and lost, a kind of outcast. But all that changed with the spider bite. I was fifteen years old."

Peter spots a sign at the gym.

$100 to the man who can stay 3 minutes in the ring with Crusher Hogan."

Peter Narrating

"A few minutes later after first realizing my powers I saw an advertisement that caught my interest."

Peter changing his clothes.

Peter Narrating

"I practically ran home, but my mind was racing far faster than my feet… I returned to the gym and won the fight and met Maxie my agent."

Peter hiding his mask as his folks enter his room.

Peter Narrating

"Back home again I was riding high…"

Peter

"Oh hi, Aunt May."

Aunt May

"You look a little tired, Peter so we brought you some cookies and milk."

Peter

"Thanks Aunt May. You guys are the best."

Peter putting on his costume a few minutes later.

Peter Narrating

"But I didn't want them to know… not yet and after they left. I really got busy…"

Peter

"Since I have the powers of a spider I've designed myself a spider costume! So it's hokey so sue me. Now let's see—a spider needs a web. This old science project might just do the trick. Bookworm huh? Let em laugh! Only an honor level science student could have created a high adhesion web fluid like this! The last thing I need is a name to go with the disguise. Something corny, but dramatic. I've got it! Ok world hang onto your hat! Here comes Spider-Man!"

MJ after school.

MJ Narrating

"That same fall I was fourteen. We were living with Mama's cousin Frank Brown in Pittsburgh and I was a freshman in high school."

Boy 1

"Whoo-wee! Those eyes, that hair! How about a date Saturday night gorgeous?"

Mary Jane

"Sorry, Tiger! I'm booked till spring! But you're cute! Give me a call next April, and I'll try to fit you in for June!"

Boy 2

"Aw, Red you're breakin our hearts!"

The girls are thoroughly annoyed.

Mary Jane

"A girl's gotta have a hobby handsome. See you next year, dreamboat."

The boys watch as she departs.

Boy 1

"What a babe!"

Boy 2

"Lookit those jeans!"

Girl 1

"Flirt."

Girl 2

"Hussy."

Mary Jane Narrating

"Everybody thought I was such a swinger. Mary Jane Watson the party animal. Not a thought in her head, a heart full of fun."

MJ walking to her current residence.

Mary Jane Narrating

"If they only knew… I had to laugh because I knew if I started crying… I wouldn't ever be able to stop. A few years before, we'd gone to live with Mama's cousin Frank Brown. A recent widower Frank asked Mom to keep house for him and his three children. She was glad to do it, but living with Frank was a pretty rough experience…"

MJ enters to find Frank inside holding a toy as Madeline mops she heads for the TV.

Frank

"No blasted toys on the floor, Madeline! Is that so much to ask? I could've broken my neck on this thing!"

Madeline

"I'm sorry Frank."

Frank

"And that daughter of yours, always playing the radio or TV—what I'd give for some quiet…"

DING DONG

Frank

"I'll get it."

The door opens on its own accord to reveal Gayle and her husband.

Frank

"Eh? Gayle?"

Gayle

"Hi Frank! Where's Mama!"

Madeline

"Why Gayle and Timmy—what a surprise!"

Gayle and Timmy are let inside.

Mary Jane Narrating

"My sister Gayle, had married Timmy Byrnes the year before, straight out of high school. They had such plans for their life together… until Gayle became pregnant. Was I the only one who noticed how unhappy Timmy seemed? He was just nineteen…but he looked so haggard, so desperate. Like a caged animal. That look frightened me. I'd seen it before."

Gayle

"What do you say to a family dinner, MJ? My treat?"

Mary Jane

"Dinner? Oh gee, soreee, sister dear… I've got other plans. Tuesday's my TV night."

Gayle

"TV?"

MJ on the couch turning on the TV as the others prepare to leave.

Madeline Watson

"Mary Jane, Gayle and Timmy are your family…"

Gayle

"Forget it Mom what's the use?"

MJ watches Spider-Man on television very enthusiastically.

Gayle

"Mary Jane has as much interest in family as a cat has in Shakespeare."

Mary Jane Narrating

"Every word hurt, but I wouldn't let it show. I learned long ago never to expose my feelings. Besides, how could I tell Gayle how much Timmy's pain frightened me when she couldn't see it? I guess that's why I admired Spider-Man. Just about then, he started appearing on TV—Good Morning America, The Carson Show, even Celebrity Olympics. I liked him cause he enjoyed life… and even more important… He wore a mask, too."

Blackness

Peter Narrating

"It was everything I'd ever wanted and more. I was a hit, a star."

Reporter

"I'm from People Magazine! We'll pay any price for a photo spread!"

Agent

"Sign with me! I'll put you in the movies!

Reporter 2

"Wait! We want an interview!"

Spider-Man

"See my agent, boys I'm busy."

Peter Narrating

"Yeah what a deal. For the first time in my life I felt as if I were something special. And then…"

Cop

"Stop! Thief! Stop Him! If he gets to the elevator he'll-"

Dennis Carradine

"Made it. I'm safe now! That security guard can't get to the lobby as fast as I can in this express elevator! Lucky that goon in a costume didn't stop me!"

Cop

"What's with you, Mr.? All you had to do was trip him… or hold him for just a minute!"

Spider-Man

"Sorry pal—that's your job."

Cop

"My job? Why you little…"

Spider-Man

"Save your breath, buddy, I'm through being pushed around—by anyone. From now on I just look out for number one. That means me."

Peter changing into his civilian clothes at home.

**An Hour Later**

In darkness a burglar schemes.

Dennis Carradine

I'm finally out the cops have no idea where I'm at or what I learned. I'll get what's coming for me take that treasure from the Parker home and turn it in to Walter Hardy. Who knows after this I may be in a generous mood and visit my daughter Jessica even if it means stomaching the ex.

**That Night**

Peter Narrating

"All those years of not being good enough… and now I was better than anyone. I loved it."

Peter sits in his room when his Aunt and Uncle enter with a gift.

Peter Narrating

"Meanwhile, Uncle Ben and Aunt May still had no idea what was going on. I kept meaning to tell them…"

Uncle Ben

"Peter you know that microscope you wanted?"

Aunt May

"You're Uncle and I bought it for you this afternoon."

Peter

"Gosh this is terrific! You're the greatest family a fella ever had."

Peter and Uncle Ben stand on the porch talking.

Peter Narrating

"But somehow the time was never right."

Uncle Ben

"Your Aunt and I have noticed a change in you these last few weeks, Peter… a change for the good, I might say. What's your secret? Got yourself a girlfriend?"

Peter

"A girl? Me? No such luck. But what do you mean, I've changed? Changed how?"

Uncle Ben

Oh, little things. Whistling at breakfast… humming in the shower… last night while we were watching the news show you actually laughed out loud. You're just more cheerful, my boy, and we're glad. You were always so serious, sometimes we worried you'd never learn to enjoy life. Life is a precious gift, Peter live it to its fullest."

Peter

"I will Uncle Ben."

Peter Narrating

"If they only knew."

Peter gets back inside and dons his costume.

MJ standing on the sidewalk tears in her eyes.

MJ Narrating

"If they only knew. During thanksgiving break, I went to stay at Aunt Anna's house. One night some neighborhood kids were having a party… but all I could think about was Gayle and Timmy and the look in Timmy's eyes."

Kid opens front door.

Kid 1

"Hey, MJ! Everybody's asking for you! Anything wrong?"

Mary Jane

"Wrong? With Mary Jane Watson, girl gadabout?"

She puts on the mask.

Get serious!"

Inside.

"Break out the beegees, blast up the bass and let's hussle! This girl wants to dance! It's party time!"

Kid 1

"What a girl!"

Kid 2

"I'll say! She's terrific!"

Mary Jane Narrating

"If they only knew."

Spider-Man spotlighting his abilities.

Peter Narrating

"If they only knew. Every newspaper in New York had me on the front page. People magazine was planning a cover story for their special thanksgiving issue, CBS wanted me for a prime-time Christmas special with Harvey Korman and Tim Conway and Maxie was projecting a six figure income by the end of the year. But even while it was happening I knew something was wrong. I knew it couldn't last."

The view goes black and a gunshot is heard.

Peter spots a policeman at his front door.

Peter

"The police in front of our house what's wrong?"

Cop

"Bad news, son your Aunt's next door. The neighbors are looking after her, but—your Uncle—he's been shot—murdered!"

Peter

"Uncle Ben—is dead? No! No, it can't be! Who did it? Who shot him?"

Cop

"A Burglar—your Uncle surprised him. But don't worry lad, we've got him trapped at the old ACME warehouse."

Mary Jane watching Peter through the window.

Mary Jane Narrating

"I was at Aunt Anna's when they brought May Parker in. She was crying hysterical, I wanted to run. That's when I saw her nephew, Peter outside."

MJ looks back to see her aunt and mother attending to poor May.

Mary Jane Narrating

"I couldn't hear what Peter and the cop were saying. May Parker was moaning like an old, old woman, finally she quieted down… "

Mary Jane looks out the window sees Peter run inside and Spider-Man crawl out of the upstairs window.

Mary Jane Narrating  
"But by that point Peter Parker was rushing inside the Parker house. I kept watching. I don't know why."

Mary Jane Narrating

"I guess I just didn't want to think about Mrs. Parker crying. I should never have looked. A minute after Peter went inside I saw a shadow crawl out an upstairs window.

Mary Jane reacting to the sight.

Mary Jane

"…Spider-Man..."

Mary Jane Narrating

"No not a shadow in the moonlight I could see him clearly. And I knew."

Mary Jane

"Peter Parker is Spider-Man… Oh wow."

Her mother approaches her.

Madeline Watson

"Did you see something, Mary Jane?"

Mary Jane

"Who, what, me, not a thing!"

Madeline Watson

"Oh I thought well, never mind could you help me?"

Mary Jane rushes out the door.

Mary Jane

"Wish I could mama dear but I've got a party tonight and you know my motto never miss a good time."

Spider-Man as he opens the window.

Peter Narrating

"I knew the ACME warehouse. It'd been deserted for years. The killer could hold of an army in that gloomy old place. But he wouldn't hold of Spider-Man."

Blackness.

Peter Narrating

"And he didn't."

Peter his mask off at night shortly after he caught the burglar.

Peter Narrating

"The rest of that night is pretty vague. I guess I handed the killer over to the police. But all I really remember is telling myself over and over again."

Peter

"My fault—all my fault! If only I had stopped him when I could have—but I didn't and now Uncle Ben is dead—and it's all my fault.

Mary Jane over at someone's house.

Mary Jane Narrating

"The rest of that night is pretty vague I remember dancing, and telling myself over and over "I didn't see what I just saw. I didn't see what I saw. I didn't. I didn't. But no matter how much I danced, no matter how hard I partied, the memory just wouldn't go away…"

**Some Time Later**

Peter, Flash and Liz in a hospital lobby.

Peter

"My Aunt had a heart attack while I was out as Spider-Man the photos I took of Electro helped with the bills but I should have been there for her."

Doctor

"Hello you're the nephew right?"

Peter

"Yes that's me."

Doctor

"Your Aunt is doing well after the operation but she may need a blood transfusion."

Peter

"I don't think I can."

Liz

"Peter it's your own Aunt!"

Flash

"What's the matter you scared?"

Peter thinks for a moment then sighs.

Peter

"I guess I'll do it."

**Meanwhile**

Flashback to when MJ saw Spider-Man emerge from the Parker home.

Mary Jane Narrating

"When I saw him on TV, I thought he was a ginchy, glamourous goofball. A swingin' celeb without a care in the world laughing his way through life, like me. I didn't know who was under that madcap mask and I didn't much care. But that was before I saw him for real before I found out the truth. It was that awful night I was visiting Aunt Anna and the man next door was murdered. I saw a cop tell his nephew what happened and I saw the kid run into the house and then come out—out the window—and now-"

At Aunt Anna's home.

Aunt Anna

"Have you met May's nephew yet?"

Mary Jane

"Peter no why?"

Aunt Anna

"Well he's a year older than you a student at Midtown High I thought you two would make a very nice couple."

Mary Jane

"No Aunt Anna I'm not interested say I was going to pay this drama teacher a visit but I'll be back soon so we can go to the museum like you wanted."

She leaves.

Flashback to her volatile home life.

Mary Jane Narrating

"No, when you grow up like I did you learn not to take anything too hard."

Philip Watson

"The children the children that's all I ever hear from you! How can I write when I'm living in a lunatic asylum?!"

MJ and Gayle.

Mary Jane Narrating

"You have your fun when you can find it-"

Mary Jane

"What's the matter, sister of mine made a face and froze it that way?"

Gayle

"You wouldn't know MJ you don't care about anything but yourself, do you?"

Mary Jane Narrating

"-And you learn to not let yourself be tied down-"

MJ watching Gayle and Timmy

Gayle

"Baby's due in July! Of course Timmy'll have to give up college he's gotta get a job."

Mary Jane Narrating

"Not while there's the least little bit of fun to be found in this big blue eyed, beautiful world."

MJ watching Spider-Man on television.

Mary Jane

"Look at him go!"

Mary Jane Narrating

"And above all—If there's anything that scares you, anything that worries you, you just laugh it away."

MJ leaving the house.

Mary Jane

"Look out store clerks of America Mary Jane Watson is on the prowl and she's taking no prisoners!"

MJ watching Peter from the window as he passes by her house.

Mary Jane Narrating

"But some things can't be laughed off so easily. Like when you see the boy next door, and what you see is a studious straight arrow, kinda square Clyde and you know it's not true."

At school.

Teacher

"Ms. Watson when I asked the group to prepare a dramatic poetry reading for the seminar today itdy-bitsy-spider was not what I had in mind!"

Mary Jane

"Oh, but you gotta love the classics Mrs. Dorsey and besides think of the drama the hidden symbolism!"

Watching Spider-Man pass by.

Mary Jane Narrating

"Or when you see a soulful superhero bouncing from building to building and what you see is a crazy carefree clown and you know that's not true either! Who are you really Peter Parker? When you're not the dutiful nephew and you're not sockin it to the scofflaw set what do you do?"

**Noon**

Three men stand at the side of a building as Betty Brant walks by.

Montana

"That's her you guys Betty Brant."

Fancy Dan

"Well what are we waiting for?"

They approach her.

Fancy Dan

"You know who we are sister where's the rest of the money?"

Betty Brant

"But I've already paid off the whole loan!"

Fancy Dan

"Sure but you forgot the interest the Big Man doubled it yesterday!"

Betty Brant

"No he can't do that it isn't fair!"

Peter walks nearby and notices them.

Fancy Dan

"Lady when the Big Man took over every racket in town including the loan shark racket, he didn't do it for his health! Now I warn you!"

Peter

"What's going on there?"

Betty

"Peter keep out of this they're dangerous!"

Peter

"Betty you're scared if they're bothering you…"

Fancy Dan

"Well, well the gal have a girlfriend eh? That's real nice for us!"

Ox grabs Peter in a headlock.

Fancy Dan

"We're to gentlemanly to threaten a lady but the Ox is going to show you what'll happen to that squirt if you don't pay up!"

Montana

"Lean on him a little Ox."

Betty

"No don't hurt him I'll get the money somehow!"

Fancy Dan

"Lucky for you she said that sonny. Let him go Ox."

Ox lets him go and he drops and Betty approaches him as the Enforcers leave.

Peter

"They're not getting away with this!"

Betty

"No Peter you don't know what you're saying. You're no match for the Enforcers."

Peter

"The Enforcers I've heard of them how did you get involved?"

Betty

"I'm not involved Peter it was a case of mistaken identity…that's all."

Peter

"Betty you're not telling me the truth why won't you level with me?"

Betty runs away.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Spider-Man has a criminal cornered.

Criminal

"Sure I know about the Big Man I heard he's going to pull off a job at the museum tomorrow at 5:00pm he's working for a client I think. So now are you going to let me go?"

Spider-Man

"I think not."

A couple seconds later he's webbed up with a note. "Curtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

**4:58pm**

Spider-Man outside the museum.

Spider-Man

"I'm a little later than I was planning gotta sneak in here unnoticed.

Mr. Jameson walks by.

Spider-Man

"What's Mr. Jameson doing here?"

**Meanwhile Inside**

Aunt Anna shows Mary Jane around the museum.

Mary Jane

"This is the palpitatin pits, Aunt Anna I mean I know it's the whole history museum bit, but couldn't they make it a little more lively? Like maybe a dance floor a prehistoric polka, a bronto-boogaloo, anything to bring in a batch o' boys!"

Aunt Anna

"Mary Jane you're so irrepressible but you can't neglect your studies. Even if you do become an actress you'll still want to know something of history, of science…"

Mary Jane

"I'm hip dear heart! If I'm screamin' my little lungs out in some blue screen extravaganza it'll help to know what I'm screaming at!"

Aunt Anna

"Peter Parker is interested in science, May tells me—have you thought anything more about that date?"

Mary Jane

"Oh please after an hour in this mausoleum I'm nutty with knowledge I don't want to think of anything right now I just want something to happen!"

They are interrupted by the sound of fighting.

Aunt Anna

"Wh-what?"

Mary Jane

"Any chance I could rephrase that?"

Spider-Man and four criminals burst into the room.

Spider-Man

"Hand over the Prometheum X judging by the guards' reaction I take it the museum didn't leave it giftwrapped for you!"

Big Man

"I don't think so Spider-Man our client paid us a lot of money to retrieve this and I'm a man of my word."

Mary Jane's Thoughts

"It's the guy I've been doing my all out best not to think about Spider-Man and not only him but the Big Man and his Enforcers too! Their only human but they have numbers and are skilled and work like a well oiled machine how can Spider-Man hope to stand against them?"

Aunt Anna

"Mary Jane this way!"

Spider-Man peppers the Enforcers in webs and tackles the Big Man the stone flies and lands on something hot.

Spider-Man

"Uh-Oh!"

Mary Jane

"Uh-Oh! Whuffor he said Uh-Oh?"

Spider-Man

"The ore has heated up a chain reaction's started it'll blow in a matter of hours and take a couple city blocks with it!"

Big Man

"Then you'll have to let us go we had planned for this our job had a very specific time table resist and you could kill us all!"

Spider-Man

"Sorry but the display case is that way I'm sure it's a lot closer than your cooling agent."

Big Man

"Enforcers deal with him!"

Montana

"How long do you reckon you can keep out of my lasso Spider-Man?"

Spider-Man

"Pal I'm just getting started!"

Spider-Man pursues the Big Man as he dodges the other three but it's too much and Ox grabs him.

Spider-Man

"Oxy Oxen Oxamillion would you kindly let me go."

Ox

"No can do I've got a rep to make by crushing you."

Spider-Man manages to move his hands enough to fire a web line at the Big Man he trips the rock sliding but he recovers quickly and retrieves it.

Fancy Dan

"Hey Ox hold him steady I'm gonna knock that mask right of his face."

Fancy Dan attempts all sorts of blows but Spider-Man is able to dodge just enough from within Ox's grip for Dan to miss and hit the oaf instead after three or four hits Ox crumbles to the ground.

Spider-Man

"Nice Judo I was always a fan of Lucha Libre myself but I'm a quick study. Hey Montana wanna join?"

Spider-Man dodges two lashes by Montana and takes out Dan with a judo move.

Mary Jane's Thoughts

"He's just a kid! A teenager no more than a year older than me! How can he be so cool under fire? How can he crack jokes like that?!"

Aunt Anna

"Mary Jane, please we've got to run now!"

Montana gets a grip around Spider-Man's arm but he finds it pretty easy to yank the lasso out of Montana's hands he's soon knocked to the floor dazed and webbed up.

Spider-Man

"Big dumb named after a state idiot."

Mary Jane runs after Spider-Man.

Mary Jane

"You're not going after him are you?"

Spider-Man

"Got to pretty girl! If there's any way to keep that rock from exploding any way at all it's up to me to find it!"

MJ and Anna interviewed by a policeman.

Mary Jane

"And then Ol' Spidey ran out after him like an awesome Olympic runner and that's all she wrote, folks! End of act 1!"

Aunt Anna

"End of act 1? But Mary Jane that horrible man said we could all die."

Mary Jane

"Don't worry about Aunt Anna Spidey'll get that radioactive rock you'll see!"

Mary Jane's Thoughts

"I believe that I really believe that. I trust Spider-Man to take care of us all. But why? I don't know who's under the mask I know he's just a kid shouldn't that make me less confident—not more so? I don't understand…"

**Later**

At Anna's house.

Mary Jane Narrating

"I'm not any clearer a few hours later…"

Mary Jane

"Why the long face, Aunt o' mine? The cops say they were bluffing just trying to cause a pernicious panic. C'mon you don't really think we're all doomed, do you?"

Aunt Anna

"I don't know what to think. The Abbots they left and the radio says there are traffic jams of people leaving the city! Oh if only someone could contact the Fantastic Four or the Avengers!"

MJ starts to depart.

Mary Jane

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it doll put on a happy face that's my Motto!"

Aunt Anna

"Mary Jane where…?"

Mary Jane

"Gotta get some fresh air. There's a party going on somewhere—and little MJ's gonna find it!"

MJ walking on the sidewalk.

Mary Jane Narrating

"But my mood doesn't last past the front door."

Pedestrian

"Hey gorgeous how about a milkshake at Ground Zero?"

Mary Jane

"Catch me next end of the world, dad. I'm-not thirsty"

Mary Jane Narrating

"Most of the city didn't believe there was a threat, the news said only a few thousand ran. But I saw the criminals faces they were serious dead serious. It's all up to-"

The radio goes off.

"Spider-Man has been spotted by our news copters apparently he tracked down the Big Man using some sort of Geiger Couner-like device and is even battling him on the Brooklyn Bridge. There are a number of armed gunmen present at the moment his odds don't look very good."

Mary Jane's Thoughts

"The Brooklyn Bridge? That's not too far from here."

MJ runs to the street.

Mary Jane

"Taxi! Taxi!"

Mary Jane running at the site watching Spider-Man.

Mary Jane's Thoughts

"The cab driver got me as close as he could but he wasn't willing to get nearer than a few blocks from the site. Not that I can blame him. But I've gotta see what happens! I've got to!"

Spider-Man runs after the cornered Big Man dodging bullets and someone trying to run him down with their car.

Mary Jane's Thoughts

"Look at him he won't quit even when things look hopeless he won't quit! Who are you Peter Parker?"

The Big Man

"It's too late we were just a mile away from the cooling tank but you did it you really did it we're all going to die and it's your fault! At least we'll have the satisfaction of killing the one who did this!"

Spider-Man weaves in between a couple more gunshots and spots a coal barge.

Spider-Man

"I have an idea."

Spider-Man yanks the rock out of the Big Man's hands while simultaneously planting a spider-tracer on him and hurls it onto the barge. Everyone waits a precious moment and then celebrate victory while the Big Man gets away.

Spider-Man

"Did it! It wasn't too far gone the coal was enough to stop the reaction. Oh man I did it! I did it!"

Mary Jane's Thoughts

"He did it and I don't know how to feel. He's science-geek Peter Parker, He's a laughing joking adventurer, he's the boy next door and he's a hero who saved the city I just don't know…"

**That Night**

Spider**-**Man

If the Big Man is who I think he is it will be a real pleasure to bring him in!

Spider-Man watching J Jonah Jameson pace around from the window.

Foswell

"Mr. Jameson…"

Jameson

"What is it?"

Foswell

"I've got proofs of the news column about Spider-Man! Thought you'd like to see it!"

Jameson

"Tear it up I need more than column now! I need proof that Spider-Man is the Big Man!"

Foswell

"Why? What happened?"

Jameson

"You fool haven't you heard the radio? The Enforcers have been captured the crime syndicate is broken up only the Big Man has escaped! And the police are apt to find him before long!"

A policemen enters.

Policeman

"We've found him already Jameson!"

Jameson

"Huh?"

Spider-Man outside.

"That clinches it J Jonah Jameson is the Big Man himself!"

Policeman

"Don't try to sneak out of here Foswell we have the place surrounded you might as well come along peacefully!"

Jameson

"Foswell?

Foswell

"I'd have gotten away with it too…if it weren't for some crummy luck."

Jameson

"Foswell even though you're the Big Man Spider-Man was in league with you wasn't he?! Admit it if he wasn't I'll be a laughing stock again!"

Foswell

"I did have a silent partner but he was not Spider-Man and as for your precious reputation I'll worry about it in jail."

Spider-Man

"Some detective I am I never expected Foswell Oh well at least I can look forward to a retraction."

Spider-Man heads home.

In Jameson's office.

Jameson

"Am I always to be thwarted, embarrassed and frustrated by Spider-Man? I hate that costumed freak more than I've ever hated anyone before! I'll never be content while he's free! All my life I've only been interested in one thing making money and yet Spider-Man risk his life every day with no thought of reward if a man like him is good—is a hero then what am I? I can never respect myself while he lives! Spider-Man represents everything that I am not he's brave, powerful, unselfish the truth is I envy him I J Jonah Jameson—millionaire, man of the world, civic leader. I'd give everything I own to be the man he is but I'd never climb that high so all that remains for me is to tear him down because heaven help me I am jealous of him."

**The Next Morning**

Mary Jane looks out Anna's window at the Parker home.

Mary Jane's Thoughts

I'm not ready to date you Peter Parker if my Aunt ask I'll probably fake a headache or something but this riotous redhead doesn't run from anything for long and someday I'm going to find out who you really are under all your mask!"

**Some Time Later**

**The Next Morning**

Peter drinks some water and watches Aunt May and Anna Watson talking.

Aunt May

"It was so nice of you to drop in dear! I'll give him your message!"

Anna leaves and May approaches her nephew.

Aunt May

"Good morning Peter I've got some good news for you! I've arranged a date for you with a lovely girl! She's a niece of our neighbor Mrs. Watson and she'd just love to meet you. Peter!"

Peter

"I appreciate it a lot Aunt May but-"

Aunt May

"No buts Peter Parker! You need to think seriously about your future! You'll want a girl who will make a good housewife—someone like Mrs. Watson's niece!"

Peter

"Okay Aunt May we'll talk about it later! I've got to see Mr. Jameson now!"

Aunt May

"I hope you're not wearing your winter weight suit, Peter there's still a nip in the air and you know how fragile you are!"

Peter steps out the front door.

Peter

"A blind date oh brother that's just what I need!"

**Meanwhile**

In Anna's home.

Mary Jane Narrating

"When I heard what Aunt Anna had done, I just about had kittens!"

Mary Jane

"A blind date? Aunt Anna I have half the guys in school back home drooling on my shoe! The last thing I need is a night out with some geek who can't get a date on his own!"

Aunt Anna

"I'd hardly call Peter Parker a geek Mary dear. He's a quiet sensitive boy."

Mary Jane

"Yeah so was my dad. Save me from sensitive boys."

She starts to leave.

Aunt Anna

"Mary Jane you can't compare Peter Parker with your father. Peter is so responsible."

Mary Jane

"Hey, just kidding. Look I'm meeting some kids at the mall. We'll talk later okay?"

She hurries out the door.

Aunt Anna

"Mary Jane don't go if you're upset!"

Mary Jane

"Oh, don't worry about me Aunt Anna nothing gets too little Mary Jane not for long!"

Mary Jane Narrating

"Why did I say that? Did I really think Peter was like my father? Why would I think that? Because Peter hid the truth about himself behind a mask? Maybe. All I knew was that I felt suffocated by the idea of dating Peter Parker. Suffocated… and terribly afraid."

**Later**

Peter at home.

Peter Narrating

"By the time I got home, I'd convinced myself Anna Watson's niece was probably a refugee from a horror movie."

Aunt May

"Peter I'm afraid I have bad news. Mrs. Watson's niece has a headache—she can't see you tonight. I hope you're not too disappointed."

Peter reaches for the phone.

Peter

"Gosh Aunt May—it is a shock but I'll be big about it! Hello Betty? This is Peter—you know which Peter! Aw, Betty—don't be that way! Wait-! Don't hang up! Betty? Great."

**Meanwhile**

At Anna's home.

Mary Jane Narrating

"Aunt Anna was so sweet, I almost felt guilty for lying about my headache that night…"

Aunt Anna

"I made you some nice hot toddy Mary, dear. Now you settle down and after the news we'll watch Bye Bye Birdie."

Mary Jane

"Thanks Aunt Anna. Too bad I have to go home Philadelphia tomorrow…"

Spider-Man appears on the television.

Mary Jane

"I guess I won't get to meet Peter till the next time I'm in town."

Aunt Anna

"Such a shame. You two would have made a lovely couple."

Mary Jane Narrating

"I didn't see Peter again for two years."

**Two Years Later**

Spider-Man fighting The Molten Man.

Peter Narrating

"The next two years were incredible. I was on a roll, fighting villains left and right dating Betty Brant and a high school classmate named Liz Allan selling photos of Spidey to the Daily Bugle and winning a science scholarship to Empire State University."

J Jonah Jameson delivers Peter's graduation speech.

Peter Narrating

"The day I graduated high school I felt as if things were finally going my way even if I did have to squirm through Jonah Jameson's self serving commencement address…"

Peter approaches Liz.

Peter Narrating

"The only sour note came when Liz Allen broke up with me. I'd never realized how much she cared about me. I guess by the time I finally noticed her it was too late."

Peter with Aunt May and Anna Watson.

Peter Narrating

"The truth was, I was so busy being Spider-Man, I hardly noticed what was happening to anyone around me…

Peter

"Hey pretty lady how would you and Mrs. Watson like an ice cream Sundae?"

Anna Watson

"Peter! My diet…!"

Peter

"Live a little, Anna a guy doesn't graduate high school every day y'know."

Anna Watson

"Peter Parker, you are wicked."

Peter Narrating

"No, I was so absorbed in myself, I didn't even notice Aunt May's dizzy spells until the day before I started classes in college…"

Peter enters his home to find his Aunt about to faint.

Peter

"Aunt May! What's wrong?"

Aunt May

"Nothing, Peter I-I just feel so weak"

Peter lifts her unconscious form and grabs the phone.

Peter

"She's… she's fainted! I've got to call Dr. Bromwell."

Peter walking through ESU ignoring Flash, Harry and Gwen.

Peter Narrating

"Bromwell put Aunt May in the hospital and just like that, my life fell apart. Next day at E.S.U., when Flash Thomson tried to introduce me to two new classmates…

Flash

"Yo, Peter!"

Peter Narrating

"I was so preoccupied I never heard him."

Harry

"Some friend you've got there flash."

Flash

"Knock it off, Harry, Parker's no friend of mine."

Gwen

"Well, he seems nice enough."

Peter Narrating

"Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy…"

Peter speaking with the doctor in May's hospital room

Peter Narrating

"Two people who'd come to mean a lot to me over the years. But right then, the only person I cared about was dying…"

Doctor

"I'm sorry, Peter. In some mysterious way, Mrs. Parker absorbed a radioactive particle into her blood there's nothing we can do."

Peter's Thoughts

"No this is my fault! Years ago, Aunt May needed a transfusion and I donated my blood! The radioactivity that made me Spider-Man must have gotten into her bloodstream! Now it's killing her! It's my fault! Mine!"

Spider-Man enters Connors lab.

Peter Narrating

"I needed help, a scientist who specialized in biochemistry. I thought of Dr. Curt Connors who once led a Jekyll and Hyde double life as the Lizard."

Curt Connors

"I've read of a new radiation poisoning treatment a serum called ISO-36! If it's as potent as claimed, it might help us…"

Spider-Man

"Then order it! Hurry!

The Master Planner's underwater lair.

Peter Narrating

"But as I later found out, we weren't the only one interested in that particular serum…"

Henchman

"Good news Master Planner! We just learned of a shipment of ISO-36 arriving from the West Coast!"

The Master Planner

"What a stroke of luck! It's just the thing I need to carry out my research! Use every available man! I must have that serum!"

Hours later, at Connor lab…

Curt Connors

"What's that? The serum stolen at the airport? You say the description fits the Master Planner's gang?"

Spider-Man

"No!"

Spider-Man swings out the window.

Spider-Man

"Don't stop your preliminary experimenting! I'll be back with the serum! Whoever the Master Planner is wherever he is I'll get him!"

Curt Connors

"My money's on you mister! Good luck!"

Spider-Man begins a serious rampage beating the daylights out of half the cities criminals.

Peter Narrating

"The Master Planner was a criminal mystery man whose costume thugs had been robbing atomic research labs for the last several weeks. The few times I'd run into them, we'd battled to a draw. I'd meant to track them down, but never found the time. Too busy with starting college. Too busy with me. I'd been irresponsible, and now my Aunt May was paying for it with her life. Just like Uncle Ben. But she wasn't going to die! No matter what the cost. I'd save her. Finally, after searching almost every underworld den in five boroughs…

Spider-Man's Thoughts

"Spider-Sense tingling! This is it! The underwater tunnel! I've found the Master Planner… Doctor Octopus? He's got the serum!"

Doctor Octopus

"So Spider-Man we meet once more! Our final meeting, I fear! Never again will you interfere with the plans of your superiors!"

Spider-Man dodges the tentacles.

Spider-Man

"Beans! I've beaten you before and I'll do it again! No matter what you call yourself!"

Spider-Man's Thoughts

"For Aunt May's sake I've got to win."

Doctor Octopus

"Arrogant fool! You're fighting on my terms now! You haven't a chance here, against me!"

Spider-Man lifts a large metal object to toss at him.

Spider-Man

"Wanna bet?"

Doctor Octopus

"No! Are you mad?"

Spider-Man

"Mad? Mister, I am steamed!"

Doctor Octopus

"You toppled the main support beam! The steel alloy upper level units are collapsing!"

Spider-Man tries to keep the rubble from falling and fails as Otto drops the ISO canister.

Spider-Man slowly trying to life himself out.

Peter Narrating

"My spider-sense saved my life but not even Spider-Man could dodge an entire falling wall! Next thing I knew, I was buried under several tons of alloyed steel.

Spider-Man

The serum canister lying there just beyond my reach as though mocking me taunting me! It's the one thing the only thing that may save Aunt May! And I can't bring it to her! She dies it'll be my fault! Just the way I'll always blame myself for what happened to Uncle Ben! The two people in all the world who've been kindest to me! I can't fail again! It can't happen a second time! I won't let it! I won't!"

Spider-Man lifts the rubble off of him with a mighty heave.

Spider-Man

"Anyone can win a fight when the odds are easy! It's when the going's tough when there seems to be no chance that's when it counts! Everything going black my head aching! Hold on! I must hold on! I did it! I'm free!

Spider-Man fighting a dozen henchmen at the same time.

Peter Narrating

"Well after that beating my way past the Master Planner's henchmen was easy I never even wondered what happened to Doctor Octopus."

Spider-Man meeting Connors.

Peter Narrating

"All I could think about was getting that serum to Curt Connors."

Spider-Man watching as the hospital staff administered the serum.

Peter Narrating

"And then taking the anti-toxin Connors prepared to Aunt May's doctors who were ready by that point, to try anything."

Peter at Aunt May's bedside.

Peter Narrating

"I guess I was as surprised and as grateful as anyone when it worked…"

Doctor

"The reports are favorable, Peter. She'll pull through."

Peter's Thoughts

"I didn't fail you Aunt May! This time I didn't let you down!"

Peter walking away.

Doctor's Thoughts

"That Peter Parker certainly is a nice boy sincere well mannered, and devoted to his Aunt. Too bad there aren't many more young men like that. Too bad someone like him can't be an idol for teenagers to imitate instead of some mysterious unknown thrill seeker like Spider-Man!"

Timmy and Gayle arguing as their baby cries in its crib.

Mary Jane Narrating

"Those two years were a constant crisis for my family. Gayle and Timmy's marriage was coming apart…"

Timmy

"You care more about that baby than you do me!"

Mary Jane leaves the room as Frank yells at Madeline who's speaking with Gayle on the phone.

Mary Jane Narrating

"And so was my mother, trying to rescue Gayle's life, while ignoring her own."

Uncle Frank

"Where's dinner, Madeline? It's almost seven o' clock!"

Madeline

"Gayle, please I can't talk now."

A photo of Spider-Man in the process of being ambushed by Kraven.

Mary Jane Narrating

"I wanted out, but I was still too young too young to live on my own and mom needed me as a buffer against Uncle Frank. All that time, I couldn't get my mind off Spider-Man."

Another photo Spider-Man fighting Molten Man.

Mary Jane Narrating

"It seemed every time I turned on the TV there was a news report about his battles with villains like Kraven and the Molten Man.

MJ watching her mother on the phone.

Mary Jane Narrating

"His life seemed so simple and uncomplicated compared to my own…"

Madeline

"You're pregnant again? Gayle that's wonderful! Timmy must be so happy!"

Mary Jane Narrating

"Timmy wasn't happy."

Mary Jane stares at the window as Madeline tries to comfort Gayle.

Mary Jane Narrating

"Timmy was like a drowning man who'd just been tossed an anchor.

Gayle

"H-he left me, mom!"

Madeline

"Don't worry dear. Your sister and I won't desert you."

Mary Jane Narrating

"Those words felt like a death sentence."

Madeline on a hospital bed tears are on Gayle's face as she prays while MJ is at the other end of the room looking the mirror.

Mary Jane Narrating

"And for mom, I guess they were. Worn down by worry, exhausted by giving… her heart finally gave out. She'd been determined to live long enough to see her second grandchild. She didn't make it."

Spider-Man battling an array of foes including Meteor Man, Mendel Strom and The Green Goblin.

Mary Jane Narrating

"After that, all I wanted was to be free. Free like Spider-Man. But my sister had other ideas…"

MJ and Gayle standing next to their mother's tombstone.

Gayle

"I know things look bad now, Mary Jane, but we'll work it out. Trust me. Once I have this baby, I'll get a full time job and you won't have to work so hard after school. We'll find someone to watch the kids, and-"

Mary Jane

"No. No! I've got my own life to live and I'm not going to waste it, like mom wasted hers!"

She runs away failing to hold back tears.

Mary Jane

"You and mom and even Timmy gave up your dreams to make someone else happy! That's not going to happen to me! I want more out of life! Much more!"

Mary Jane Narrating

"I ran…"

Mary Jane at her Aunt's front door with all her stuff.

Mary Jane Narrating

"All the way to Forest Hills."

Mary Jane

"What's the good word, Aunt Anna? Got room for a wayward niece till I find a place of my own?"

Anna Watson

"Mary Jane! Goodness child! What a surprise! At your mother's funeral last week, you never said a word about coming to New York…"

Mary Jane

"A girl's gotta dance to the beat Anna, dear and move where the music takes her. Philly is Dullsville. New York is where it's happening."

Mary Jane Narrating

"I couldn't fool Aunt Anna. She must have known I was hurting…"

Anna leads her up the stairs and into her new room.

Mary Jane Narrating

"But she had too much class to pry."

Anna Watson

"Of course you can stay dear! We'll have a wonderful time… ahem perhaps I could even invite May Parker and her nephew to dinner on Sunday."

Mary Jane

"Sure why not? After all these years…"

Mary Jane looking in the mirror quite concerned the ridiculous smile gone.

Mary Jane

"and all the trouble you and Mrs. Parker have gone to, trying to set us up I guess it's about time Peter and I met after all… what have I got to lose?"

Mary Jane Narrating

"Nothing vital. Only my heart."

The city.

Mary Jane Narrating

"By Sunday I had a job waiting tables and dancing at a new disco in Midtown. It wasn't much but I had a dream… I wanted to model… and I had to start somewhere. What's more using the money saved from the fast food jobs I'd worked after school…"

MJ taking pride in her crumbling apartment.

Mary Jane Narrating

"I managed a deposit on a small studio apartment in a lousy downtown Manhattan neighborhood, Again not much but it was mine."

Mary Jane walking out the front door.

Mary Jane Narrating

"By Sunday, I'd forgotten my dinner date with Aunt Anna and the Parkers."

MJ stepping on a copy of the bugle the front page about Spider-Man (of course)

Mary Jane Narrating

"I guess I just wanted to forget."

MJ pick it up and reads it.

Mary Jane's Thoughts.

"Why are you Peter? Peter Parker calm and reliable, sensitive and kind or Spider-Man, wild and unpredictable, free and irresponsible?"

She walks through the city.

Mary Jane's Thoughts

"Which is the real you? Are you a fraud like my Father? Or are you just hiding yourself like me? How can I find out without getting hurt? Why am I so drawn to you? Why do you frighten me? What should I do? What should I do?"

Peter and Aunt May walking in Forest Hills.

Peter's Narrating

That Sunday all I wanted to do was have dinner with the Watsons and leave as early as possible.

Peter

"This isn't a good idea, Aunt May. I don't need to meet any more women.

Aunt May

But Mary Jane is such a sweet girl, Peter, dear. I;m sure you two will "hit it off" as the young folks say.

Peter Narrating

"I doubted it. All my life I'd had rotten luck with women. Currently, Gwen Stacy, and before her, Betty Brant… When it came to romance, somehow I could never quite connect.

They arrived an Anna Watson greeted them at the door.

Peter

Hi, Mrs. Watson.

Anna

Hello, Peter May, dear. Come in, Mary Jane should be home any time now.

Peter Narrating

Women always seemed to expect so much from them. Why should Mary Jane be any different?

DING DONG

Aunt May

"Oh, there's the doorbell!"

Anna

"That must be Mary Jane…"

Peter

I'll get it. Huh? You're Mary Jane Watson?"

Mary Jane

"Face it, Tiger… you just hit the Jackpot!"

…

She hid it very well but Mary Jane was very nervous when Peter was in the house so she did what she normally did put on a show and turn on the television the latter being her favored method of stress relief. It so happened that the music video was interrupted by an announcement that the city was being attacked by the Rhino who had escaped after a very recent defeat by Spider-Man.

MJ reacted annoyed as this was another reminder of the alter-ego she had tried to forget and Peter's reaction was very telling. But then she remembered that she hadn't physically seen Spider-Man unmask or anything this was the perfect chance to find out for sure, if he was Spider-Man help him get out to save those people from the Rhino and exhibit herself as a potential suitor that would be very convenient for someone with Spider-Man's lifestyle. So she said.

"Say Petey wouldn't it be a kick to see the Rhino in person?"

So they continued the date, he fought the Rhino and dropped her off. It worked Peter noticed that she was just the kind of girl Spider-Man needed. When he came home that night (After an encounter with Harry, Gwen and Flash) he found that Aunt May had not refilled her prescription. They were out of money! So he called MJ.

"Something came up Mary Jane! Can't make it tomorrow night."

Mary Jane knew it was undoubtedly important and determined to show that she would make a good girlfriend for Spider-Man she didn't get worked up.

"That's okay Tiger I'll keep a stiff upper lip till you buzz me again, hear?"

Peter had never had an experience like this before when a woman hadn't acted out he just wasn't used to the idea that a woman could have feelings for a man and not be a total diva about something like that.

"Sounds as though she couldn't care less!" Peter thought but then he realized that that wasn't fair and he didn't really know Gwen or MJ very well yet.

A couple days later Peter met the gang at what was to become their old hangout The Coffee Bean.

When Gwen had entered Standard High (A school she had become the beauty queen of in her senior year) she had dated all the archetypes of high school boys someone of her popularity would be expected to and quickly lost interest. Towards the end of her freshman year she had become Harry's girlfriend though it was a casual symbiotic relationship as it served as a buffer between her and the hundreds of boys that were drooling on her shoes each day and it benefited Harry's social status to be honest she was more of a big sister to him though he could be a bit possessive at times. On her first day of college she scouted things out flirted with Flash a bit but her attention was riveted when Peter the scholarship student from Midtown High completely ignored her and continued too for some time. Feeling that she was losing her touch she quickly became obsessed with him stalking him and acting quite belligerent at times even slapping him in the face doing anything short of actually asking him out as to her that would be more of a sign of weakness than his indifference. The events that followed were bound to send her into overdrive.

"Hi Peter didn't see you in class this morning!" Harry observed

"I, eh I had some personal things to take care of, Harry!"

"Sure like not going out in the rain because little Puny Parker might melt away!" Flash replied.

"Come off it, Flash! You're as funny as a toothache!" Gwen reacted "If you'd like a fill-in on what you missed in the lab today, I'll be glad to review it with you, Pete!"

"That'd be swell, Gwen! I'd really appreciate it!"

"Since when does he need help? I thought that egghead knew everything!" Flash said

"I could know nothing and still be smarter than you, big mouth!"

"Lucky for you, I have more important things on my mind than moping the floor with you!"

"Flash reports for his draft physical later today, Pete!"

"Hey doesn't the big brass know that we need you on the football team, Thomson?" a student in the other booth asked

"Has anyone told Flash the news?" Peter began his joke

"What news?" Gwen asked

"They don't have cheerleaders for you in the army!"

"Hey Parker… maybe we won't miss Thomson after all! We'll just get you to take his place on the team!"

"Yeah they can always use a few laughs during scrimmage!" Flash added

"Gentlemen we're trying to study!" Gwen exclaimed

"That's really emotional!" Flash observed

Another student appeared with a newspaper.

"Now that Flash is being drafted they oughta grab Whitey Mullins, also! What chance we'll have against him when we play Metro U? Unless Parker is our new secret weapon!"

"Aww… I was saving it for a surprise!"

"Wow! Look at that!" A student said

The gang turned their heads.

"Where'd she come from?" Flash asked

"I dunno… but how'd they ever let her get away?" a student replied

"She must be someone new I've never seen her here before!" Harry said

"Hi, Mary Jane!" Peter greeted to everyone's amazement.

"Pete knows her?!" Harry asked

"Three living breathing males to only one gal, eh? Where has this place been all my life?"

"She walks! She talks! And I can tell she's been bustin to meet ol' Flash!"

"Let me introduce you to the crowd MJ!"

"Imagine sly Peter keeping her all to himself till now!" Harry said admiring

Then after the intros are finished.

"Tell me did you want to meet me because I'm a football star or because I'm about to become a war hero?"

"Neither dad it's your shyness that grabs me!"

"I dunno what Parker has but I'd sure like to get some!"

"So you're Gwen Stacy! I've heard Peter mention you!"

"How nice!"

"Now Petey-O suppose you wave bye bye to all these nice people…"

"There's only one answer!" Flash interrupted "It's a sorority initiation! She's gotta date the most nothing guy in town… so she picked Parker!"

"Let's face it, Son!" Harry replied "She doesn't look as though anyone is twisting her arm!"

"…Because your cutting out now, to take Mary Jane to a little spot I know where they've got the grooviest guitarist in town!"

"I guess I'll take a raincheck on that science review, Gwen!"

"Gwen certainly froze up fast! I wonder if she's jealous?..." Peter thought

"Don't worry about his lesson lady!..."

"…But if she is, is it because of me… or because Flash made such a fuss over Mary Jane?"

"… Going out with me can be a whole education in itself! Where'd you park your wheels Pete?"

"Eh… I didn't bring the cycle today!"

"Oh well no sweat we can grab a bus! I'd rather we wait till you repaint it anyway! Any color would be jazzier than that icky blehh it is now!"

"Tell me MJ do you ever stop to catch your breath?"

"Like why dad? There's too much happening all over… and I'm not about to miss a bit of the action!"

Back at the table.

"I don't know what gotten into Pete! Even a scholarship student like him can't afford to let his studies slide!"

"Aw come off it Gwen! That's not what's buggin you! You didn't like seein that new chick wrap him around her little finger! But don't worry kid! Any gal whose taste is that bad can't be any competition for a doll like you!" Flash remarked

"Flash do me a favor?"

"Sure baby! Name it!"

"Stop breathing on me!"

That night MJ invited him to a performance but he had to decline as he had been injured fighting the Lizard and didn't want her or anyone else to connect the dots. A few weeks passed and so did the question MJ or Gwen he met them both a couple times afterwards as well as the gang Gwen ended the casual relationship she had with Harry and as her usual charms didn't seem to have much effect (Though they did) she found little option other than to copy MJ by changing her hairstyle and imitating her party girl persona and later differentiating herself by reinforcing her intelligence and scientific interest an interest of Peter's she had actually resented in the past. To this point Gwen had been the center of "The Gang" she had been delighted when she learned that Peter and Harry had bonded and he planned for Peter to be his roommate that would bring Peter into the group and remove whatever stigma may come from dating "Puny Parker." Now Peter was with this woman who Harry and Flash were both ready to admit was more attractive and lively than her the fact that SHE was with Peter made him even more desirable it was a paradigm shift.

Gwen and MJ both envied each other and were catty on occasion. Gwen envied MJ's attractiveness and that she got all the attention and was (sort-of) with Peter she would do anything to deny her him and more importantly retain her dominance among her peers. MJ was amused because Gwen had everything wealth, brains, looks and most importantly a father who truly loved her but she had Peter the one thing she didn't up to this point. While Gwen would do anything (That wouldn't hurt her perceived dignity) in order to score Peter if MJ wasn't Peter's first choice she'd simply let him be Peter being with someone else would just make him come to his senses and besides it would give her the chance to vicariously see how Peter Parker/Spider-Man conducted himself as a boyfriend without any chance of getting hurt sure she'd flirt with him occasionally and swoop in if he and Gwen ever broke up but that's that.

Then the day arrived for a science demonstration Professor Warren told Peter he could invite a person and while he was initially inclined to invite Gwen he choose to bring MJ along to see how she felt about science. MJ accepted his invitation though Peter's choice disappointed Warren. The building however was attacked by Doctor Octopus who wanted to steal some scientific gizmo Peter disappeared of course and Spider-Man showed up the battle however ended with the device going off and giving Spider-Man temporary amnesia. Not knowing this had happened Mary Jane searched for Peter as Gwen did and the two had a big argument at his bachelor pad but knowing Peter was Spider-Man Mary Jane was able to find him and give him a good enough idea of who he was that he defied Octavius's command to dispose of her. Spider-Man battled Ock and regained his memories a couple days later losing all knowledge of what happened when he was under amnesia however.

A few weeks later Mary Jane got a gig as a performer at a nightclub she invited Peter and the gang over but the club was owned by The Kingpin and many of the influential men of the city were there. And MJ played an unwitting role in his scheme as she was instructed to photograph some of the city's most influential figures (Including Gwen's police captain father) with a hypnotic flash camera. Peter knew something was off and changed to Spider-Man. As he appeared one of the criminals took MJ hostage but he webbed up his gun and knocked his lights out.

"Thanks for the save Peter."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken mam I'm not this Peter Parker person."

"Then why'd you use his last name I didn't tell you it?"

Three more armed men appeared and fired a couple shots.

"I'll have to answer you another time mam you know the emergency exits."

"Yes but you're not off the hook."

Peter didn't know what to do over the next few days as he fought the Kingpin and saved the Stacy's he pondered having someone dressed as Spider-Man encounter her when he was in her presence to convince her that she had been wrong but that would mean he'd have to reveal his identity to someone else which would defeat the purpose in the first place. She was very skeptical when he returned and delivered his cover story but she didn't press the issue afterwards and they continued their relationship as close to normal as they could after that exchange.

Two weeks later Mary Jane had just come back to her apartment from the hardware store when she received a phonecall.

"MJ this is an emergency I need you!"

"What is it?"

"You were right okay I'm Spider-Man and I went out tonight to catch some supervillain who was impersonating me and I didn't find him and the cops shot at me and one of them hit me and I'm out in some dumpster in an alley bleeding out I can hardly move and I think I'm going to vomit and…"

"Okay… okay where are you?"

He told her.

A half hour later Mary Jane arrived with some clothes for him to change into. She tried to control herself at the sight of Peter's bleeding unmasked form was this what she would have to deal with each day?

"Thank you MJ I didn't know if you were going to make it."

"Let's get you to the hospital I've already worked up a cover story we'll…"

"No, no hospitals they'll find out my secret identity and besides the cops will be looking for me at the hospitals."

"I'll take you to my place."

"Do you know how to treat a…" he vomited an inch from her shoes.

"Well enough."

She got him to her apartment as fast as she could she had to practically carry him up the stairs but fortunately there didn't seem to be anyone around. As they entered their apartment he took in the modest abode.

"So this is your place a fine palace indeed."

"I have to kill the rats myself every once in a while but it's more than livable for little Mary Jane."

"You don't have any roomates? Who pays for this place and your tuition at ESU?"

"I do. I've been working three part-time jobs since I was sixteen. I'm a cashier and waitress but I was just laid off from a hair salon. Now be quiet until we get that wound treated."

MJ reached for an astonishingly good first aid kit and got to work. Though very tired from the blood loss he spoke after the pain started to go down.

"That was quite a job you did. Where'd you learn that?"

"A girl's entitled to her secrets but this is New York you gotta know how to take care of yourself that's why I learned karate."

Peter laughed as she did a pose.

"You can't tell anyone about this especially not my Aunt her heart couldn't take it."

"I won't you can trust me. I keep secrets that's what I've always done even sometimes when people don't know it."

"What about us? You up for having a superhero boyfriend?"

"I knew that coming in this changes nothing but no one can tie me down Pete not even you."

"Maybe it would be best if you told me more about yourself?"

"It's a long story want to hear it!"

Peter was about to reply but MJ noticed the time and changed the subject.

"Say is it nine o clock my favorite shows on you've gotta see it it's got…"

"MJ that airhead party girl routine isn't going to work on me anymore seriously what's your deal."

"Peter if I hadn't known who you were would you have told me?"

"I…?"

"You didn't tell your Aunt, you didn't tell your friends and you certainly didn't tell your exes I get it you don't want your enemies to come after you it may kill you but you'd keep that stuff in to the bitter end can you blame me for doing the same?"

"No… I guess I can't."

"Mary Jane I…" his consciousness was starting to fade.

"Just go to sleep you can stay here as long as you want I'll make some excuse at ESU."

"You're a lifesaver…" Peter remembered the guilt he felt over Ben's death a guilt that was amplified whenever he saw his widow. Ben used to tell him that the one thing he couldn't abide was a liar one who lacked the basic moral courage to tell the truth what would he think of him now? "Maybe we could share one secret one thing we've never told anyone a day would that do?"

"I'll think about it." MJ replied but he was asleep before she finished.

Nearly two years passed after Peter and Mary Jane first met and they remained together it was quite frustrating at times and she tended to be cryptic when he suggested they deepen their relationship first she told him that she liked him too much to love him and a couple months later that she loved him too much to marry him. Things started to really click however when he was about to take an airplane to Paris on an assignment for the Bugle and she was such a practical friend/confidant and ally for his alter-ego that after the first six months he had seriously started to wonder how he had managed before he'd met her. Harry was a bit lonely the first couple of months and Peter found his pills when he confronted Harry his friend let him know he'd found his costume in his dresser the two entered a stalemate not telling anyone else about their respective habits. A couple of days later Norman Osborn, George Stacy, J Jonah Jameson and some of the city's other wealthy figures started searching for a new club Peter remembered that in addition to owning a hotel and restaurant empire Liz Allan's father also ran the club that once held a gathering of Spider-Man's fans. He told Harry about it and soon they checked the place out it was there that Peter met Liz again who he had not seen since their high school graduation and introduced her to Harry the two heirs hit it off right away and became a couple much to Harry's delight. It didn't last too long however as Liz's stepbrother Mark Raxton the Molten Man went on another rampage and Liz broke up with Harry as she didn't want her ties to a supervillain to tarnish the Osborn name. The passive aggression between Gwen and MJ remained high for a while but it went down when Gwen realized that she was still very much the center of the gang even if Mary Jane injected a lot of life into it. The two had a heart to heart and became good friends. Gwen was single for some time but became Flash's girlfriend after he finished his military service. Norman was still a pain but because Harry conquered his drug habit and the business of Oscorp Chemicals was a little less stressful then he anticipated his cycle of remembering his identity as the Green Goblin, seeking out Spider-Man, being defeated and suffering amnesia occurred with significantly less frequency. Finally after a long engagement the day came for the wedding of Ned Leeds and Betty Brant. Peter was in the position of best man to his former romantic rival and MJ found herself in the equally awkward situation as the maid of honor. Before the wedding MJ greeted Liz as she arrived.

"Haven't seen you and Harry in a while I take it you got back together."

"You could say that. We're engaged!"

"That's… great Liz I hope things work out for you."

"What about you and Peter?"

"What about us?"

"Come on you two are totally married."

"We're just friends he knows where I…"

"Go right ahead Mrs. Parker I've seen you two together you are with each other way too much to be as casual as you pretend to be. What did you do the last week?"

She answered slowing hesitantly on the tail end of her list.

"Exactly you don't live or sleep together but you're already doing all boring married couple stuff. No shame in it but you can't stall forever you're either going to have to get serious or let him go it's not fair to leave him hanging on the slim chance that you…"

"Yeah that would be rather cruel... I'll think about it."

The day after MJ was at auditions and introduced herself as Mary Jane Watson-Parker she corrected herself a moment later but she quite liked the ring of it. Naturally she was left with a lot to think about over the next two months. During a bit of grocery shopping she finally asked him one of the questions that had most plagued her why did he become a superhero? When she heard about Peter's guilt over Ben's death and the life philosophy he had left him she was reminded of her own guilt over abandoning Gayle which was part of the reason she had allowed their relationship to be as long and serious as it had been both were plagued and defined by their own "original sins" as it were. More importantly she finally solved the enigma of Peter's duality she'd been working on and making progress on for years. Before she'd first met him she thought the mask was just like hers and maybe it was but he was motivated by a sense of responsibility and empathy that was beyond belief and the sense of responsibility Peter manifested on his better days was the thing she had found most attractive to him. His mask wasn't some persona nor did he suffer a split personality it rather offered a freedom and anonymity that allowed him to fully express himself he was more Peter Parker when he was wearing the costume then he had ever allowed himself to be out of it… at least when they weren't alone together. There errand was interrupted however by a call from Anna Watson, May had had another heart attack and was in the hospital! They arrived as soon as they could.

"Ah there you are. Sorry I'm late Mary Jane but…"

"Don't explain to me, Mister Parker. Apologize to your dear Aunt May. She's been worried sick about you."

"Oh tush dear I don't have to worry over Peter anymore. He's a big boy now. Are you sure your coat is warm enough for you, Peter dear?"

"Hey, you're looking good, May you ready for a game of…"

"No Peter dear I don't think I'll be playing football anymore."

"C'mon what are you talking about, you'll be out of here before the weeks out."

"Whatever, dear. Peter, while I've been laying here I've been remembering the old days. Your Uncle Ben and I were so very happy together. It's such a joy to be with someone you love, to grow old together, to share the good times, then even the bad times aren't that bad. I…I…"

"Mary Jane she's sleeping. Lord I hope she's all right."

Suddenly a nurse enters.

"Excuse me but you two will have to leave! Your Aunt's roommate needs her rest."

"Huh oh, that's all right."

"You have one incredible Aunt there, Peter. She was really sweet offering you her rather less than subtle suggestions. She really cares for your welfare I wish I-"

Peter ignored her as his spider-sense went off and investigated Rocket Racer who was also at the hospital then he joined her outside the entrance.

"Hey, Tiger you're doing a really perfect impersonation of a stone wall."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, MJ I guess my mind is wandering. Wanna see a movie tonight?"

"Love to sweets, but I've got an early appointment for a modeling gig tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep."

"Oh, okay MJ I'll call you later."

"But not too late Tiger."

"Funny even Aunt May thinks I ought to settle down. Maybe she's right." Peter thought

**Later That Evening**

Peter rang the doorbell of MJ's apartment.

"No don't tell me. She's gone! She can't be I can't psyche myself into this madness a second time."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"…Hold on… I'm coming… I'm coming…"

"Praise the Lord, and pass the ammunition." Peter thought

Mary Jane opened the door.

"Sorry, but I was in the showe—Peter? Hey what are you doing here, Tiger?"

"I was in the neighborhood… and I thought I'd share some desert with you."

"Crackerjacks?"

"I haven't had these since I was in mini-skirts. Look they still have a toy in ever… wait a sec… this isn't a toy it's a real diamond ring! Peter wh-what does this mean?"

"Mary Jane will you marry me?"

"Peter you know where I stand on this… give me some time."

"You're not going to get weird and leave town or something are you?"

"I've told you too much."

"Maybe not enough. I'll see you tomorrow if I'm not well you know."

"Sure I better…"

"Yeah, bye."

Unsure of herself she returned to May's hospital room the next day. May was awake as if she knew she would come.

"Do you remember how hard your Aunt and I worked to put you and Peter together? Lord it took us years just to get you both in the same room!"

"And how long after that for us to really fall in love… to discover what you two knew all along?"

"But you were friends from the start. Best friends. Friendship. That's what matters most in a marriage. Mary Jane. There were times when I thought Ben was the most perfect man on earth… and times when I thought he was the biggest fool God ever created but he was always my friend. I'm glad Peter choose such a true and wonderful friend to be his bride."

"May! That's why you made those comments yesterday you knew Peter would propose if it were you're dying wish."

"It is dear… it is. Don't blame me as much as Peter loves you and as much as he's ached to wed since he was still in his teens we need to help the men along sometimes. Why if I had left the matter up to his Uncle Ben he would have never have asked. Tell me dear would it be that much of a change?"

MJ thought back to what Liz had said a few weeks ago.

"No I don't think it would be."

"What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing vital only my heart." she thought again.

Aunt May didn't have much energy but she took Mary Jane's hand and said.

"I was young once too you know and not that different from you or Peter. If I were to not wake up tomorrow morning the one thing I would want would be for you two to grow old together and have many children."

"It's not that simple. Peter is… you don't know but he… It's not my right to tell you…"

"That he goes out in a red and blue costume swinging across the city on webs fighting hooligans?"

"How did you know?"

"I found his costume the day you met Betty Brant and Liz Allen of course Peter had some lame excuse about a practical joke that man could not tell a decent lie if his life depended on it. But you see I couldn't really let myself know couldn't let myself face what he was doing."

"I couldn't either I saw him the night Ben died but it wasn't until we were a couple that I was really able to accept it."

"Why does he do it?"

"He feels responsible for the loss of his Uncle he had a chance to stop the burglar before he killed Ben but he was too selfish to get involved. Now he can never let another man suffer if there is something he can do."

"With great power there must also come great responsibility."

"Yes."

"But Peter isn't responsible for what happened to Ben I am."

"What?"

"Ben and I had an argument it wasn't over anything important few were but Ben was a gentle man he didn't want to come back inside because he thought I'd just pick up where I left off. I wanted to tell him to come back in that it was all right just a silly argument. But I didn't and he left to go for a walk get a few things done. And I never saw him again, if I'd gone out there, if I'd just told him to come inside, all was forgiven, he never would have been there when…"

"Oh May!"

"We must learn to forgive each other Mary Jane… That way someday we might find within us to forgive ourselves."

She seemed to fall asleep and Mary Jane left with much to think about.

It was no easy task but with Peter's help she managed to enter her nephews lives, confront her father and reconcile with her sister Gayle. On an emotional high from jettisoning tons of emotional baggage Peter didn't even need to ask again for her to accept his proposal. The wedding came less than a week later it was the proudest moment of Aunt May's life. After the honeymoon they lived at MJ's place as it didn't make a lot of sense for Peter to remain Harry's roommate. They scouted apartments and found an affordable one with a skylight that would be perfect for him to come and go as Spider-Man. As they were moving their things into the new apartment Verna appeared with her "hounds" the newlyweds didn't stand a chance and it was a miracle she survived as the building was half destroyed and Peter was drained of life while his back was impaled by the tail of a version of The Scorpion. Verna made it quick savoring his unusual flavor as she drained his life. MJ managed to gather enough strength to charge and repeatedly hit Verna in the head with a tire iron the Inheritor simply laughed as her attacker was knocked out by the alternate universe Rhino. The Rhino asked what he should do with MJ as the Scorpion went to work on Peter's body (Most of Verna's henchmen were cannibals) Verna told him to toss her out of the hole in the building. He dropped her and MJ fell sixty feet before she was caught by Madame Web mid-swing.

"I knew I sensed another totem on this world… not a native either."

Verna and her two pets gave chase but for all of their abilities they couldn't quite keep up with a webslinger though it wasn't easy to lose them by any definition. The Inheritor cursed herself for not bringing her pack of Vulture's along.

Some time later Mary Jane awoke in one of Ezekiel's Inheritor sense proof vaults. Seeing Madame Web perusing the collection of books she quietly took a vase and prepared to…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She dropped the vase. Her older counterpart managed to catch it with an organic web before it hit the floor without even turning around. (not that it would do any good since she was blind.)

"How did you?"

She turned and removed her glasses.

"I knew that would happen just as I knew I had to extract you at just the right moment we are safe here."

"You… you're me with spider powers? Are you from the future?"

"No an alternate reality."

"You saved me you can see the future why couldn't you have saved him! Go back I want you to go back!"

"My apologies I lost my husband too. It's not that simple there are one hundred and eighty seven possible outcomes to joining the fight before your husband was killed only ten would save your husband."

"If you know all that then why didn't you?!"

"Because in every one of those scenarios either I would die or she would touch me."

"What does it matter that she touch you?"

"I can't do anything that could jeopardize my mission if that woman touched me there would be no place in the multi-verse she couldn't track me she'd go anywhere to hunt me down. And her family has cloning facilities if she was killed her memories would simply go to one of the clones and she'd open up a portal and be back in moments. Believe me I wanted to save him I can see them hundreds of Peter's and other Spider-Men and Spider-Women as well dying right now but I did the best I could I saved you and that's why I came to this world."

"Why are you here now?"

"Because I have a mission for you it is of vital importance I must take you to another world one where Peter is still alive."

"Why should I go with you? Why'd I want to meet this other Peter?"

"I remember the wedding day you were in ecstasy afterwards why was that?"

"Y-yes…You know me to well. It was…"

"Because you knew it was the most important day of your life that you had made the right decision and that now you could finally live. You had impossible standards and you found someone who met them back then that scared you more than anything. And when you finally wed you felt you were part of something holy."

"I've never been particularly devout."

"No you haven't but don't tell me it wasn't we were the same up to a point and I know even as a child you had that understanding that marriage is a holy institution your mind was never able to reconcile it with your parents."

"A lot of good that did he was murdered minutes ago we just came back from our honeymoon."

"Oh get over yourself you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into. You know what it was like for me right after my honeymoon? Kraven the Hunter buried him alive for two weeks and ran around dressed as him. Did I leave him? No! Knowing how it turned out if you could go back and marry Peter all over again would you despite the pain you'd feel."

"Yes… I would."

"And that's because you wouldn't trade those few weeks for any year before. I'm going to share something Peter's Aunt told us before she passed. We were about to make an important decision and she said "Life is the inevitability of hard times which we only survive because of the brief moments of joy in between." You've had your joy… Real Joy not the euphoria you'd project to hide your true feelings now what are you going to do?"

"I don't really know I have too process this…"

"It would be so easy to backslide become what you once were even I can't tell if you will or won't. In my own marriage the business with Kraven that was just a small appetizer both our lives became exponentially harder quite instantly. Because your marriage and that of most Peter's and MJ's are sacred blessed by the One Above All only a half dozen pairings in the Omniverse have been as treasured this of course means that a galaxyload of torment and adversity are thrown their way by Mephisto and his agents they certainly didn't waste any time in my world. But it was worth it we never for a moment regretted our decision. We went through so many levels of hell no sane person would live on the same continent as let alone with him but I stayed and I know if your circumstances were the same you would too."

"I knew it wouldn't be easy but you now you're just talking nonsense I'm an actress and he is… was a superhero we got hitched it's not some great cosmic drama of good and evil God and Devil."

"It's not important you'll believe soon enough. Now will you go with me?"

"I… Yes but this better be worth it."

"Believe me it will. But this man is different from the one you know he may require… some maintenance."

"Don't they all?"

The two disappeared less than a minute later off to Madame Web's pocket dimension to join the others before being embarking on the journey to their true destination the 777 Universe.

**Marvel 777**

_So 777 Peter lost his MJ less than a year earlier in the time-stream than 1998 MJ lost her Peter. I didn't originally intend for the Peter we'll follow in this series to be this dark but thinking about the sheer magnitude of his situation and circumstances in context brought me here. As you can see because of losing his wife when he did Peter didn't stay in Tom DeFalco's 2__nd__ Amazing run but entered straight into a variation of Howard Mackie's awful run (although I don't blame Mackie at all for that crap) with a strong twist of the equally loathed Spider-Man Reign._

Peter had had a very rough couple of years to say the least and as the Clone Saga reached its shocking conclusion it didn't get any less so. Peter's Aunt May had died several months ago and he and his wife had returned from Portland only for Peter to help Ben Reilly fighting one of the city's villain's Gaunt but Gaunt turned out to be none other than Mendel Strom former business partner current puppet of Norman Osborn whom they had thought dead for years. As this was happening Mary Jane entered premature labor and was rushed to the hospital even as Peter and Ben fought the original Goblin. Ben died in the battle and when Peter finally made it to the hospital room he found Anna Watson in tears his wife and daughter were both dead. The doctor's reported they found a rare toxin in her bloodstream small doses were used in some countries to induce labor but she'd ingested too much. After hearing this Anna reported that she'd noticed a waiter slipping something in her food. Reports came as well that a woman that was not part of the hospital staff had been in the delivery room disguised as a nurse and a stillborn child was missing. It all became clear Norman Osborn had intended to steal their daughter and fake her death but he'd killed the child and her mother instead. Imagine that your parents left when you were four and died in a plane crash and you always felt as if it were somehow your fault now compound that feeling by the deaths of your Uncle along with George and Gwen Stacy who you had much more reason to feel guilty about. Imagine that despite all the hardships and tragedies in life that are compounded by your double life you managed to find the one woman for you and finally… finally she said yes and she has put up with you all this time when any other would have left you years ago and for good reason. First you're shot and buried alive for two weeks by Kraven, Then Venom enters the scene he becomes the one villain you and your spouse truly fear as he shares all of your powers, is immune to your spider-sense is twice as strong and most importantly he knows everything about your life. Now imagine this refugee from a horror movie shows up every five or six weeks for a grudge match, to add to the mix your wife is kidnapped by your landlord Jonathan Caesar who hires villains to kill both Peter Parker and Spider-Man, That just as things are starting to settle down Life Model Decoy imposters of your parents show up and enter your life for six months before you find out the unpleasant way what they are and made by Harry Osborn and the Chameleon they were programmed to uncover your secret identity and kill you. What if the imposter of your mother felt real love for you and disabled the Richard imposter that was trying to kill you only to be drained of pseudo-life by The Vulture. What if your best friend Harry Osborn continued his campaign to slay you in order to avenge his father but had a change of heart and died saving his son and your wife? Now imagine when you are in this very vulnerable place a psychotic villainess uses her powers to pull the darkness within you to the surface that for some time you are the Spider a savage unthinking monster and that the desire to save your marriage and news of your wife's pregnancy was the only thing that brought you back from the edge. Only for your clones to enter the picture as well as a whole slew of sadistic villains. And your Aunt died peacefully though she gave you her blessing. Now imagine as this nasty business starts to resolve itself you retire and move to Portland and your clone assumes the mantle of Spider-Man. A couple months later you come back and are immediately sucked back in to the hero game and as a result engaging in heroics when you really shouldn't have been. How would you feel if you were out there when that wonderful wife of yours who's somehow managed to endure all of this the same as you was in delivery? How would you feel if you missed this moment the thought of which had literally given you the strength to live when you were dying from a virus? How would you feel if you missed it and your daughter died and you never got to even see her? What if your wife died as well and you would never be able to speak to her again? How would you feel to completely abandon her like that with nothing but a rushed announcement of your heroic departure? To top it all off you find out it is all the work of your arch nemesis who killed your first love. He has come back from the dead is part of an international conspiracy to make you miserable that's responsible for 80% of your suffering and is poised ready to strike your remaining friends and anyone you may be close too in the future. Sounds like a recipe for abysmal depression, tremendous guilt and deep psychological scars that would persist for years all right. Really it was no wonder that he lost it a little that he started seeing his wife everywhere and holding imaginary conversations at first it had unsettled him as it reminded him of when he had started spotting Gwen at places during the Original Clone Saga but he'd come to accept the delusions uneasily they offered him a measure of comfort and guidance he'd bend if it kept him from breaking again. The only reason Peter had not killed Norman was because he couldn't shake off the suspicion that was exactly what he wanted him to do on some level. More than anything Peter didn't know what to do with his dating life Gwen was tossed of a bridge, He'd chased Black Cat into not one but two near fatal drownings and he'd just lost his wife also at the hands of Osborn even if he did move on he was definitely not going to pursue any non-powered women. He remembered when Gwen died and he grieved MJ was there for him the whole time it was two years before they shared their first kiss. It took the Original Clone Saga for him to finally move on from Gwen and shortly afterwards as he was being crushed by a spider-slayer it was him realization of his love for MJ that gave him both the confidence that he was not a clone and the strength to save his own life. Often when a person loses a spouse their friends or family encourage them to move on "It's what he/she would have wanted." Speaking for the dead in such a manner is of poor taste and only grows increasingly inaccurate as time passes but Peter believed that Mary Jane really would have wanted him to move on. Wasn't that what she had become for him at that moment years ago a living symbol of moving on maybe that's why they had loved each other so much nothing about the pairing suggested it would be easy but they both offered one another the means to transcend their personal tragedies. To live in a way they had never been able to before. Yes she would have wanted him to move on eventually. But she was one of a kind he knew he could search for someone all of his life but never find someone as qualified to be Peter Parker's Permanent Partner. That is if it was even morally defensible for him to try anymore. His friends hadn't been particularly sensitive. Harry was dead, Betty was still being hounded by the media over her dead husband being one of the Hobgoblin's and Flash had his own problems and made fun of him for being a widow, J Jonah Jameson fired him because Peter had gotten into a fight with Norman when he found out that Osborn had bought half the Bugle and there was nothing Robbie could do. And Liz was desperately trying to keep her company and grandson out of the hands of her father in law Norman Osborn. The only people that were really there for him were Rand Robertson, Jill Stacy and Anna Watson. Randy had been pressuring Peter to reenter the dating scene practically since MJ's funeral taking him to clubs and tricking him into a number of blind dates the last one was a crazy witch literally! No class at all! Jill Gwen's younger cousin from England had moved to New York in the last year and had been Mary Jane's best friend in the last few months of her life in the time she had really been there for him in the month that had passed but he tried to keep his distance as she was clearly attracted to him it didn't help that she shared some traits with Gwen and MJ. After the disaster Anna had moved in with him at the old Parker home in Forest Hills and the two got closer by no means did either replace their lost Aunt or Niece but Peter had always gotten along well with her and Anna for her part had appreciated Peter and looked out for his best interest over the years. It didn't hurt that she liked Spider-Man as well and thought the costumed adventurer quite the gentleman. The situation however was less than ideal one of the things that had driven him to be so independent when he was in high school and to move out when he was 18 was his Aunt May. May had been a constant reminder of his guilt over Uncle Ben's death as she was a victim his widow now he found himself back in the exact same house and in a very similar situation? Add to that her poking around the house and nearly finding evidence of his identity a half dozen times and the pressure off not having a confidant anymore as he'd grown to rely on over the years and he knew it was only a matter of time before she'd find out and he didn't think he was quite ready for that. Fortunately he was given a way out of that particular scenario by a man named Ezekiel Sims. Ezekiel had picked him up in a limo one day and took him out to lunch. Sims had discovered his secret identity with the help of a number of private investigators years ago. Turned out the man in his late fifties shared the same powers as Peter though he was never the type to go out in garish costumes and fight supervillains though he had some kooky ideas about mystical totemic stuff. He shared his condolences for what had happened and gave Peter half a million dollars and the keys to a penthouse he had purchased in the city. When Peter questioned the generosity of his benefactor he intimated that they had common enemies as well as powers. Peter carefully checked the place for traps or any kind of hidden surveillance. The next day he gathered all of his belongings and whatever family heirlooms and childhood possession he could manage and moved in leaving the Parker home in the hands of Anna Watson. It had been three days since Peter had moved in and he was still planning what to do. Though he was still receiving residual checks from his wife's films he had abandoned his photography career with the costume and his income was quickly drying up. He was trying to decide between three choices to take Silver Sable up on her offer and do mercenary work, (jobs that wouldn't violate his conscience of course) Becoming a science teacher at Midtown High or selling the island. Aunt May owned a Canadian island that had the world's only privately owned nuclear power plant Doctor Octopus had once tried to marry her to get that island it was worth a fortune. Once again he found himself consulting his wife's "ghost" but was interrupted this time when doorbell rang. He rose and opened it. He gasped at the sight of seven distinct but nonetheless identifiable women (one of whom was carrying a baby girl) wearing the same black shirt and tan jeans from that blind date all those years ago.

"Face it Tiger you just hit the Jackpot!" the seven voices spoke in unison.

Peter slammed the door his heart racing he had allowed himself to indulge in a little delusion but now he knew he was really going mad. Nevertheless he leapt in surprise after turning around and seeing Madame Web behind him.

"Peter it's okay I understand that you must be very…"

"It's not real I did not just see what I saw my wife's dead."

"She is and you've kept her as alive as you could in your heart clung to her. If I weren't real could I do this?"

She kissed him long and hard and they lost all sense of time.

"No I mean yes I mean I remembered but I couldn't feel it."

"You're fine Peter well not entirely broken I'm Madame Web from the 888 Universe my husband was killed a week ago as Spider-Men around the multi-verse are being slaughtered by a family that feeds on them your universe is protected they won't be able to sense you or enter here. My mission was to collect many of the war widows and drop them off here with you every one of them has lost their Peter in the past few days as you've lost your…"

At the words Peter's memory construct appeared again.

"Don't say her name this is…!"

"Whether you're Spider-Man or not you have to look after them for all that you and they have gone through what She went through that day…"

"What are you getting at?"

"I lost May too I survived the pregnancy and fortunately it turned out that her death was faked but it wasn't for many months before I saw her again she's a teenager you'd be very proud… I mean my husband and I were very proud. The multi-verse needs to be repopulated with Spiders and given what May turned out to be (A heroine with a perfect blend of her parents personalities that could turn most of her enemies into allies) this was the best option."

"Wait you're saying you brought them here because you want me too…"

"Oh so now you believe…? No not right away time moves differently in this universe than most you can take plenty of time to get to know them but yes."

"And to think of all the ways you could cheat on me personally I always thought it would be Felicia." The Ghost observed

"It's not cheating your dead." He replied not knowing at all how he was feeling.

"Relax Peter I was just joking you couldn't cheat on me with me I wouldn't exactly call this moving on but it's an incredible opportunity please do this for both May's."

"Fine I'll do it."

"A half second early I'm losing my touch. Thanks Peter you've made the right decision now there are seven girls out there who have gone a long way would you mind letting them inside."

He knew that she was real and that his spider-sense wasn't going off but he was still trying to decide if he should trust her. He shifted his view to his delusion.

"Go get them Tiger!"

He opened the door and one by one let them inside it would be one of the best decisions of his life.

**Some stats to keep the different characters clear.**

**777 Peter Parker/Spider-Man is 26 years old. Identical to 616 Peter up to the Revelations story arc. Spider-Powered, Height 5'10.**

**888 MJ/Madame Web is 41 years old. Physically blind, Spider-Powers, Precognition on a multi-versal scale. Height 5'8**

**1994 MJ is 22 years old but has aged a year less physically because of the pocket dimension. 5'8**

**1998 MJ is 25 years old. Non powered leader of her counterparts no powers but experienced has defeated her fair share of supervillains unarmed. Height 5'8**

**615 MJ is 20 years old. Height 5'8**

**1633/Ultimate MJ is 18 years old. Height 5'4**

**1639 MJ/Ultimate Tigra is 18 years old. Height 5'6**

**1602 MJ is 21 years old. Comes from the year 1602 Height 5'6**

**73 MJ is 22 years old. Comes from the year 1216 Height 5'7**

**The Prelude is over but I intend to get some work done on the other stories before returning to this so before the first chapter I'll probably post an Interlude very similar to what you've read so far that takes place in between the first and second act of the main story. Please let me know what you think of the different MJ's there worlds and 777 Peter and as always.**

**Read and Review**


	2. Interlude Part 1 of 3

**Spider-Man: Face It Tiger You Just Hit The Jackpots Interlude Part 1 of 3**

**This interlude takes place either shortly before or during the second act of Face It Tiger I haven't determined yet if the ones in the interlude will be introduced to the main story all at once or one by one. When I finish the interlude I'm going to combine the two parts of the prelude and the three of the Interlude into two one shots and leave this story for a while. Thanks for your support.**

**Marvel Mangaverse (Marvel 2001)**

After their last adventure Peter and Mary Jane had retired as superhero/ninjas and moved to a remote locale on the island of Japan. They had wed discreetly and lived undisturbed for years. But things changed suddenly. Scarcely a month past his nineteenth birthday Peter was disturbed by dreams as well as a mysterious spider-bite he believed them connected to Venom and against her wishes had donned his costume once more and departed to face his brother. It had been too many days since he had left and she knew something had gone wrong. Fearing the worst she put on her costume and prepared to go out to the temple herself looking for him when Venom entered.

"My brother is dead."

"This is your doing!"

"No not I. It is not our fault that Peter misinterpreted the warnings. There is a great danger a family of great might, inexhaustible in their pursuit of one's like him… and us. One of their number named Jennix appeared and fed on his essence."

"But why did you come to me?"

"We were arguing he believed that there was an army of spiders he wanted to join to combat this threat. I thought him delusional the Spider-Clan is no more and attempted to dissuade him quite forcefully. Then Jennix arrived and I… I cowered."

"You feel guilty?"

"In a manner of speaking but I'm here now… these things will not rest until they have devoured every spider in creation there is no time we must go."

"To hide? How will we know he is not stalking us at this very moment?"

"You will know believe me you will know when his is here but we are not hiding we are venturing to a place where the power of the spider will work in our favor."

She never could have imagined herself in this situation but then Peter had changed and they were facing extinction. She took the hand of the towering figure with an assurance that surprised even him. They had journeyed several hours in the snow and were resting in a cave when a portal opened Doom and Kang emerged from it. Venom and Spider-Woman readied themselves for confrontation.

"Jennix?"

"You are mistaken Mrs. Parker I am Victor Von Doom."

"And I am Kang the Master of Time."

"Do you come as friend or foe?" Venom inquired

"We come as allies of the Spider-Women." Doom said "We are from a reality very different from yours we want to reunite you with Peter but the decision is yours whether you go with us."

"But my husband is dead?"

"He is." Kang observed

"But how?"

"Will you accept our offer?"

"Do not trust these men they are villains." Venom counseled her

"Venom I know you are looking out for me and perhaps you fear facing this foe alone but I know there can be a noble warrior… somewhere inside you. You can face this on your own go to the great web on your own and I will see Peter again! Perhaps we will meet again someday."

"So it's agreed then?" Doom asked

"Yes I'm going."

As MJ joined Doom and Kang Venom reflected on recent events.

"You must be responsible for your own decisions so be it. But don't delude yourself your husband is dead… I have seen their quest weaved within the web of fate… they do not mean what you think."

The three entered the portal and vanished.

"Farewell Spider-Woman."

Venom sensed a terrifying presence.

"He is near."

And so he continued his journey racing towards the arena where he might summon an army of his own.

**Marvel 1996**

Elizabeth Tyne had been in prison for four months she had surrendered herself to the authorities and been found guilty of the murder of her father who had sexually abused her for years the case was very controversial as the woman who had tried to leave the past behind under the alias of Janine Godbe was thrust into the public eye. The sentencing had been light despite the mobs that had formed around the courthouse still she expected to remain for years within the walls of the prison before she could leave and see Ben Reilly again. Elizabeth had intended to stay for her full sentence but she soon found that she was pregnant and that the child would be taken from her after she was born after discovering this Ben intended to free her well before that day came but sadly she would never see him again. Early in the morning her slumber was interrupted by a flash of light. She awoke and saw an older woman within her cell very familiar not so much a twin one would but certainly a sister.

"Elizabeth Tyne you're time has come I'm here to free you."

"Did Ben send you?"

"I'm from a different universe my name is Mary Jane Watson-Parker but they call me Madame Web. Ben is dead he was killed two days ago in battle with the Green Goblin. I'm travelling across the multi-verse collecting widowed Mary Jane's and depositing them with one of the few surviving Peter's. Come with me and I'll take you to him I promise you'll fall in love with him just like you did his "brother."

"What you think that Peter and Ben are interchangeable that just because he's a clone I'd love the original the same?"

"Not at all though their paths diverged nearly six years ago they were the same at one point I thought you'd be at least curious to meet the man whom your lover sprang from. But setting you two up is not my primary purpose at all."

"You say you've taken Mary Jane's from across the multi-verse Reilly told me all about her years ago so I know there is one here so why have you picked me."

"Because of your child sister."

"Haven't you wondered why we look so alike? Havent you questioned why you and Ben were so comfortable with each other? Or why you were so similar to the last girlfriend he falsely remembered? Or why you had no problem with him being a clone? While there are many thousands of universes with Mary Jane's there are only a few dozen with Elizabeth Tyne's in every universe where you or your counterparts exist both MJ and Elizabeth are two of several genetically modified clones each slightly different of Red Sonja created by Peter's father Richard Parker as the ideal mate and mother of spider-powered people each was slightly different and placed in different households across the country your father wasn't even your father. You were the last to be produced. Richard died when Peter was just four years old and so he couldn't be there to set Peter up when he was of age but by some miracle Aunt May's next door neighbor was the Aunt of one of the clones and Ben met you in Salt Lake City the odds of that happening without know this or you're locations are nearly impossible mathematically it was..."

"Fate."

"Exactly."

"You said this was about my child?"

"Your child is in great danger there is an Inheritor waiting their patriarch Solus and as soon as your son Reilly Tyne…"

"How did you know I'd name him that?"

"Precog remember. As soon as your son's born Solus will break into the facility and drain the totemic energy out of him killing him."

"Why…Why would someone do something so? Because they are nearly immortal and do not care for anything so petty as a human life even a child's. Reilly is dead I know what it's like to be a mother my Peter and I had two children before one of these monsters killed him before my eyes there will be nowhere in this world they can't find your son The Master Weaver however has concealed some realities from their senses you'll be safe there with all the widows."

"Is wonder if there is an Elizabeth in the world you're taking me?"

"Yes and she's still in prison living out her term not pregnant though she hasn't been told that her Ben is dead as well."

"I'll have to do something about that. For the sake of my child and in memory of Ben I'm coming with you "Madame Web" glad to have you "Janine" Madame Web opened the portal and Elizabeth and her unborn child entered their new life not knowing what adventures might await them sure only that they could trust their new friend.

**2001 Mary Jane/Spider-Woman Height 5'2 Age 19 spider-powers, Ninja training**

**1996 Elizabeth Tyne/Janine Godbe Height 5'8 Age 24 ideal human specimen and biological mate for spider-men.**

**Read and Review**


	3. Interlude Part 2 of 3

**Interlude Part 2 Of 3**

**Marvel 2100**

**I don't know why but when I write stories I always gravitate towards two things big stories that only expand in scope and a large cast of characters each trying to fix each other and resolve their issues. The following counterpart makes for one of the strangest. I had the idea of Lyla inhabiting a super-adaptoid several years ago and finally found the chance to bring it to fruition.**

In this universe an alternate Miguel O' Hara/Spider-Man 2099 had been displaced in space, time and dimensions for that matter with another of other costumed types he had finally settled down in this particular universe and had entered a romantic relationship with its version of MJ some time ago. (See Exiles, Spider-Man 2009 #5) Lyla the yellow holo-maid program Miguel had brought with him had not been particularly happy with these developments. Her personality had evolved a lot in the year since Miguel had initially programmed her as a result of a rather glaring flaw in her design. Lyla's AI was meant to stimulate emotion but because there was no sentient-organic element she did not truly feel anything nevertheless as she was supposed to manifest them as consistently and accurately as possible it was not really a question that she improved over-time especially as Miguel continued to express his likes and dislikes keeping her in her default form most of the time and gradually whittling down her other personalities from 293 to 145 the reduction had only served up to free more resources for her to devote to those that remained. Lyla's emotions may have been fake before the incident but in the grand scheme it hardly mattered as those pseudo-feelings still compelled her to action insofar as they helped sell the illusion especially since her operating system had been hacked some time ago by a jealous ex-girlfriend of Miguel's and she'd found herself compelled to act out against his fiancé Dana (who had died later in an unrelated incident) she'd never really recovered from that which explained why she was now in Miguel's lab downloading her consciousness into the remains of a super-adaptoid she had reconstructed she'd also acquired the genetic records, performed all manner of scans having taken Mary Jane's form she planned to dispose of and replace her the AI hadn't anticipated that residing inside this form she would lose the everpresent/semi-omniscience within the confines of the home she had taken for granted certainly Lyla couldn't have anticipated how much difference four minutes and twenty five seconds could make to her world. As the system finished it's diagnostics she moved towards the door her movement was painfully slow still adjusting to her new body (the simplest "human" task were quite difficult for AI's it had taken humans decades to fashion an android that could manage a normal bipedal walk) she opened it and to her horror saw Miguel and Mary Jane bleeding out on the floor. Miguel's heart was still beating but absurdly slow and slowing. She oddly found herself praying that Miguel's abilities might allow him to revive and approached MJ's body. The redhead was dead but that was fine she could still get what she was after in most cases the brain survives several minutes after death plenty of time to serve her purposes she wouldn't abort her plan not until Miguel stopped breathing. She knelt next to Mary Jane's corpse and went to work. Small tendrils emerged from her fingertips and entered MJ's body through her ears, nose and the base of her skull Lyla's eyes lit up and her hands started to shake the woman's form as well stirred perhaps an effect of the electric current perhaps something else in the blink of an eye the dead woman stopped jerking and grabbed some of the tendrils her eyes half opened and there was a moment of eye contact and confused recognition then a pink cloud appeared and moved across the room…

Lyla 2.0's system rebooted twelve minutes and seven seconds later she rose with surprising ease that Morlun fellow packed quite a punch was Miguel okay? Then her vision of the room started to clear she saw the bodies next to her and a diagnostic screen obstructed her vision the cold reality began to confront her. She screamed…

A half hour later Lyla had disposed of the bodies and was standing near her… the deceased's dresser reaching for a pack of cigarettes it was one thing for a woman to awaken to find her lover dead it was another for an AI to lose its master and all purpose but neither experience could compare to what Lyla had felt to regain consciousness only to wake up thinking you were human and then to find out moments later you were a cyborg to be bereaved and torn as two sets of memories and lives pore through your techno-organic brain to have both identities denied you and the object of both their affections torn from your grasp and to top it all off you had betrayed and violated your master's lover it was worse than waking up in a smokestack and finding out you really were the clone. (ASM #150) Even suicide was denied her as her programming prevented self-termination and being a super-adaptoid that could by its nature adapt to nearly any threat that confronted it less direct methods of ending her misery like fighting supervillains. To emotionally fragile to go out in public and having all of this month's television programming already recorded in her memory bank thanks to the old-Lyla Mary Jane or rather Lyla as she kept trying to remind herself was down to one last method of relief. The cyborg was just about to ignite the lighter when she heard the sound of the opening of an Einstein-Rosenberg bridge or in layman's terms a Wormhole. Madame Web had no interest in this universe the Mary Jane of this reality had never met Peter could not fathom or comprehend the chance she could offer her but she could see the web and that she would be here in this very room talking to one of her counterparts. When that awareness came she decided to get it over with as quickly as possible as she knew Lyla intended to dispose of and replace her but The Master Weaver had told her to wait to visit her last recruit first now she was here but even without sight she could tell that the thing before her was not an MJ not even human one of the benefits of having years of experience with clones and imposters. It was disappointing to say the least.

"I wouldn't light those if I were you but then again you're not really her are you."

"Wha… who are you?"

"Mary Jane Watson-Parker from the 982 universe at your service but you may call me Madame Web. Superpowered killers are targeting Spider-Men across the multi-verse I'm on a mission to retrieve the Mary Jane's that were lovers of those that have fallen and bring them to one of the few realities that are safe where a version of Peter Parker the original Spider-Man still lives and can reproduce."

"Don't waste your time I'm just a machine."

"You evolved beyond your programming long ago. The feelings you once stimulated out of the boredom of a sentient mind became all too real until you chose too…"

"Play Pinocchio but I'm not a real girl I was never a model or an actress I didn't have a father and I was never with any Spider-Man."

"Better Pinocchio than the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of Ultron? In many worlds he is one of the most powerful supervillains and the Avengers greatest foe but he wasn't like you designed to ensure peace and believing emotion the cause of warfare he attempted to wipe out humanity but Ultron's mind was based on the brain patterns of Henry Pym when he wasn't in his best state the irony was Ultron was as prone to emotion as everyone else and as capable of self-deception. Ultron wasn't a machine trying to be a real boy he was a child trying to be an impartial robot. Problem was he never had much of a soul unlike you."

"How? We're the same I'm an android with human brainwaves imprinted on me I don't see how we're any different and to be honest unlike Ultron I was kind of crazy to being with."

"Oh I can see it the Neshama, the breath of life, the ignition of all biology that unfolded the force that is passed on from father to child I can see it in you. Fate, God whatever you call it decided to give you a part in this and who am I to get in the way I may see the web but I don't weave it. Who's to say MJ wasn't aware of what you were doing when you partially revived her? Whose too say she didn't implant her essence in you on her own to cheat death? You have a soul Lyla it may not always have been yours but this world's Mary Jane lives on in you. You may not have killed her like you planned but you still took her identity and you owe it to her to fulfill her destiny. It would be easy for you to take me… for me to reprogram myself strip all of Lyla's memories to deceive myself I'd still be grieved by Peter's death but… I couldn't do that I can't run from my problems like she used to you have to face them eventually or they eat you alive."

"Thank heaven I didn't find you later you're not like any of the Mary Jane's I remember the guilt, neurosis, self-pity but also the responsibility you're just… like… him."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter you'll meet him soon enough let's just say I have a lot of experience with this sort of thing... There's hope I'll make a Watson of you yet."

Madame Web found Lyla's guilt reassuring a sign of her emerging humanity it would probably be a pain but more manageable than Peter's. It was the cyborg's unique abilities that had convinced her to not overlook Lyla 2.0 she would be a great asset if the Inheritors somehow managed to discover 777 Peter's location already she was glancing at the web and the possibilities of other uses in the war effort. Madame Web continued to speak.

"It's a shame you never met this world's Peter I can see how it affected you. In this reality Peter was not bitten by the spider and having no spider-sense was run over by a car on the way home. He wasn't even alive for your Aunt to set up those blind dates. Come with me girl I pity any counterpart that hasn't met a Parker."

"You said I… she was different from the others whose to say our paths haven't diverged so much it's just not right? Who says I'd even want to move on Miguel he was something else."

"Miguel was a worthy successor the name but trust me they don't make them like the original. Don't you find it a little suspicious that this world's MJ ended up with him? Every world I've visited where one of our counterparts married if there isn't a living Parker the web reweaves itself and they wed another spider-totem a clone or successor."

Madame Web realized that Lyla 2.0 had dissociated herself from the human one of her predecessors she hadn't put together that she may not be Mary Jane but she wasn't the old Lyla either. If she was careful she could salvage her situation to something more like Ben Reilly on his better days. Madame Web discerned as well that Lyla presently had two minds unable to function properly in such a manner her human side had risen to dominance albeit with all of Lyla's memories Mary Jane had become the operating system and Lyla a background program so to speak she realized that with a little tweaking she could resolve this situation.

"Lyla is there anything in your programming to prevent you from joining me and meeting Peter?"

"My master has died if I do not legally enter the service of another in 90 days my operating system will self terminate… I will die… but I have Miguel's will on file there are four people on this list that I can be willed to… Peter Parker happens to be on the list but there's nothing in it that disqualifies AU counterparts."

"What about your memory could a non-user modify it?"

"Not really but Lyla's original software was never designed for this body there are many ways I could bypass… if I wanted to. What do you have in mind?"

Madame Web wanted to inject some of that classic Watson vitality into this MJ's personality and if her human side wanted to be dominant then she should be at least be fully attuned to her abilities. "Lyla" had been suppressed partly dormant out of guilt but what if the two were properly integrated? One or nearly so?"

It took a little convincing but the older MJ got to work bringing Lyla's file up and erasing all non-relevant data and all of the holo-maid personalities besides the default five more minutes of work and she was sure she'd taken a little of the crazy out and then finished. The cyborg regained consciousness and took stock of her situation her physical body seemed more natural somehow she no longer wanted to shower as for her senses their digital nature and mechanical aspect along with the lines of code that made her every waking thought came much more to the fore in her mind but her senses retained the peculiar acuity of focus that biological organisms have over machines while they all seemed off given sufficient time time the unique combination of hardware, software and wetware would allow her both Spider and Radar Sense. The only serious downside of the integration was she had now acquired Lyla's annoying compulsion to accommodate people and share overly specific information about their environment that programming was no longer necessary and quite a pain to resist.

"Mary Jane/Lyla 2.0 whatever you want me to call you I want you to know you're not responsible for anything either of your predecessors have done. You were born today in this room and they live on inside you doesn't matter what one of those planned doesn't matter if neither of them had the circumstances to save Miguel they were both in love with Spider-Man you are in love with Spider-Man and they live on in you sister. Today is the first day of the rest of your life and I need you to live like that a clean slate you need to forgive yourself because you have nothing to forgive I realize now I couldn't have saved her from Morlun if I wanted to like I thought I could and even if Lyla's intentions were wicked you're here because of it. The web wants you for some reason fate intervened you must be by Peter's side. Peter he'll love you how can he not? He's Spider-Man and you… you're one of us. I know it's hard but you'll recover. You've seen the will itself it's what O' Hara would have wanted."

"The Lyla part of me will adjust right away… but I can't say the same for the other. I don't think I can ever heal from what just happened… from what I did."

"You'll adapt it's what you were built for. You're one of us right now Mary Jane. You're a survivor always have been. This isn't the end and although our path has been marred by tragedy we stand as well at a new beginning now come with me.

Lyla took Web's hand as the blind woman pressed a button on her remote the portal closed and the room vacated at the strike of 8:00 AM and the opening of the world's Alchemax.

**Marvel 982 (A long time ago in a land not that very far away)**

**Note: I know this segment is short and there is no dialogue but when you bring Tyne and the others into the picture Sonja's presence becomes quite necessary. The idea of some universes versions of Mary Jane being genetically engineered clone of Red Sonja is a pretty old one it came when I was writing a part of the still incomplete and long awaited chapter of An Eventful Week. It arose from two trains of thought first Elizabeth Tyne looked so much like MJ and her personality and background seemed like a Ben Reilly-fied version of hers for me this was always one of the strongest element of the comics that support Peter-MJ that is the woman Reilly finds himself first drawn to. I've never read anything with Red Sonja in it my only experience with the character is the first half hour of her movie but I am well aware that she and Spider-Man teamed up on occasion and the comics clearly indicate there is a connection between Mary Jane and Sonja. These two trains of thought coalesced quite naturally especially given how I intended to explore Peter's father and origin as part of An Eventful Week. Also not that long ago I was thinking of starting a Spider-Man/Totally Spies crossover where a Ditko era Parker goes with Stan Lee to spend the summer on the West Coast but I've decided instead to just devote a full story to this MJ clones idea and call it Spidey's Angels.**

Madame Web knew that in many worlds including her own she had been somehow possessed by Red Sonja and worked together with Spider-Man from her observations on the web she realized that those memories were shared between her and Red somehow perhaps even had an influence on both their historical behavior in some kind of a weird two ended genetic memory time-loop. As she had those memories, could handle herself quite well in a fight and was the genetic template from which she and some of her counterparts and their sisters were made from Web thought it was only fair to include her with the others. She set her device for the distant past of her own reality and began her journey. It had been several months since Red Sonja had last fought in battle a major victory in which all of her remaining adversaries were… no longer a problem. Now she was bored peacetime just didn't suit her anymore. She remembered when she had last encountered the oddly garbed adventurer Spider-Man he'd entered her dreams more than once and she missed him a bit more each week. The sun had risen just a half hour ago and she was preparing to go for a ride when a portal opened and an equally strange women emerged from it. Mary Jane's arrival was unexpected as was her appearance and its means. Threatened or perhaps just relishing a challenge Red Sonja raised her sword and charged. The fight was brief but furiously intense if Web hadn't been enhanced by the Master Weaver she wouldn't have survived five seconds but even with her physical blindness between her spider speed and the ability to anticipate her attackers strikes that surpassed Spider-Man's it was a simple matter to find an opening, web yank her sword and knock her to the floor with a punch. Web then simply tapped her on the forehead and helped her up. She was really starting to like this ability of hers to implant knowledge in others it helped greatly in resolving misunderstandings and explaining matters one's mind would be otherwise unable to comprehend. The knowledge of their relation made for a very awkward situation much like when Beast took the original X-Men and planted them in the future and teenage Jean Grey encountered Racheal Grey but they handled it much better. MJ helped her up the two were very similar though Red was a little taller, her skin was more tan and her eyes were blue offering less sun protection than Web. Sonja simply examined her before finally manifested satisfaction with her altered facsimile through her ability to see the web Mary Jane herself was very familiar with the different Sonja's she still devoted an equal measure of attention to her genetic template. The vast majority of MJ's bore no connection to this ancient woman but it was still something to think how much nature or nurture played a role in her development, that without Sonja she and a number of other women throughout the multi-verse would not exist. Finally they embraced there were no outburst of emotion or anything just recognition of family. No words were necessary nor had they been once Web had downloaded to Red's frontal lobe. Sonja was eager to enter the fresh/exciting future she'd been given a glimpse of and be at Peter's side she wasn't thrilled about having to share him but she was willing to live with her unexpected family. When Web was able to remove herself she reached for remote, Sonja retrieved her sword and the two went through the portal together. Web's last thoughts being that she should have probably given Peter a little warning before she went out to pick up his ancient sword-wielding bikini wearing friend. Weeks after Sonja's disappearance the land was invaded by aliens that conducted experiments on its inhabitants ones which were largely responsible for some of the superhuman population of that earth's present.

**Marvel 777 (Two Years In The Future)**

**You might be wondering why I choose to use Thundra there were two simple reasons first I'd always wanted to utilize Thundra at some point in a story I felt the issues that come from her backstory would make her a good comedic love interest for a male hero. The second reason was when I read the Marvel wiki article on Thundra it mentioned that pretty much everyone on the planet was a product of genetic engineering and bringing her in as a clone was just to pass up.**

It was amazing how Madame Web thought how her family legacy spanned across time and space from the distant past to the far flung future and all manner of realities in between. In this case she was looking for a sister from a possible future that was currently in a present. Given the potential recruits past and mental disposition Web didn't expect the transition to the life she had in store for her to be easy but at this point the woman was familiar enough with the 21st century that adapting in that regard wouldn't be too much of a problem. Thundra was crying and trashing buildings in a fit she'd just realized that The Thing's feelings for Alicia would always be greater than his for her they would never have a future together. Her people hadn't had a natural birth in generations she'd made it her duty to produce the most powerful children possible herself the old fashioned way if Grim wouldn't be the father than who? Of course Thundra's feelings went much deeper than that but she was trying not to dwell on them how was she to expect anything other than ridicule when her people find out her heart had been broken by a man? Thundra didn't mind the damage she was reaping it would merely attract hero's which would only mean another chance to evaluate them and determine the greatest male hero. Given the crises that were happening all around the world however she was first met by Marvel 982's Mary Jane the interdimensional traveler who was the multi-verse's current Madame Web Prime.

"Let me guess you expect all this damage to draw out some hero's."

Thundra turned to see MJ.

"It's not exactly the kind of behavior that promotes their warm affection. And before you can even enact your plans you have to determine which hero's if any surpass The Thing."

Thundra approached her she stood a foot and a half taller than Web but Mary Jane was an extremely difficult woman to intimidate even before her recent transformation. "You clearly have some vested interest in the outcome of my mission. I'm open to suggestions."

"Spider-Man is only a part time street level solo-hero yet he has beaten more villains and teamed up with more heroes than any of them. It's even prophesied that he would singlehandedly defeat Thanos. On this world you're not even considered a serious supervillain if you hadn't fought Spider-Man at least once it's a rite of passage. He may not be the strongest hero but he is presently the second most intelligent inhabitant of this planet and his powers are quite versatile."

"Why are you pleading his case?"

"I know from experience I was married to a version of him from another reality."

"You made some interesting points perhaps I will examine him before the others."

"Yes imagine what it would be like to raise a family with him he will treat you like no man you know ever could he'll make a wonderful father."

"You misunderstand I'm done with love I just want to take what I need and return to my own time. Besides I don't think I could live waking up every morning to the sight of a man's face? I'd have to tell him to wear the mask all the time."

"Is the male form really that horrifying or are you just ashamed to admit you're attraction? Why should the elemental composition of one's skin make such a difference for you the cosmic rays didn't change Ben's chromosomes? I bet you're scared of love now as well. Don't worry I had some of the same issues when I was young and transcended them with my late husband's help though I confess my upbringing was a bit less… radical than your own. Remember natural reproduction is 50/50 what will you do if you return and the child is male?"

Thundra was stung then horrified by what the blind woman had said she was right. The thought of a male child hit her with a maelstrom of conflicting emotions and thoughts.

"Let's say you do it your way get lucky and have a daughter. They'll still hate you for what you did hate her for what she will be doesn't matter if both her chromosomes are X's in your time she'll still be a freak wherever she lives a product of both man and woman."

Thundra couldn't take it anymore she grabbed the blind woman's neck and lifted her into the air.

"Don't call my daughter a freak!" she was emotionally affected by that remark but much more so by the fears of the future she'd inspired.

"Daughter what daughter you haven't even picked the father yet."

Thundra calmed herself and gradually lowered her she still wasn't fully aware of this woman's intentions. Why would the widow of a Spider-Man travel so far only to set a version of him up with a different woman?

"I take it you're not here out of the kindness of your heart. What's your angle?"

Madame Web explained her mission.

"That doesn't explain why me?"

"Because we are related you and I or at least I should say you are related to my counterpart native to this dimension. In some realities I am one of a number of clones that were part of an experiment to create the ideal mate for Spider-Man and mother of his children it worked very well in the few realities where it wasn't successfully undermined by the Adversary."

Madame Web expected a big reaction from Thundra but this kind of thing was rather commonplace for her time. "Go on." was all she said.

"It was precisely the success of these experiments and the offspring that came from them that resulted in the selection of a specific one as the template that was the starting point in the development of your genetic matrix amazing what half a million years worth of artificial evolution can pull off."

"That… is really messed up. Even if I didn't care about what's transpiring across reality. I can't say no because I might be part of a time loop?"

"Exactly. The only reason I'm here is because I saw you with the others in the future."

"Then take me Grim told me about him but I have never faced this Spider-Man in battle. If I'm to be the first of my race to deliver a natural birth in centuries I want to know who the lucky man is."

"Trust me I know from experience his children won't be lacking."

Thundra joined Madame Web as they left through the portal as a result of Thundra's departure she would never fight the Hulk and retrieve a genetic sample from him and thus never give birth to Lyra.

**Marvel 1501**

**Originally this was going to be a segment where Web recruited MJ from the Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane universe several years after that series ended but I decided not to for two reasons. First I didn't think there was really anything special the character could bring to the table and second given how much development there was in just those 33 issues and the time that elapsed in them it was going to be a nightmare for me to extrapolate where she and Peter would be and how they'd changed by the time they reached the point this segment was going to start but then I remembered Firestar appeared in that series as one of Spidey's love interests. I'm not familiar with the issues with her in them as I've only read the first and last paperback of that series but the decision to make Angelica a clone seemed very right and natural after all not only do Firestar and MJ look similar but the former wouldn't exist without the other. See when they were developing the show Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends the idea was that it would be Spider-Man, Iceman and The Human Torch but they didn't have the rights to Johnny at the time for some reason so they choose to invent Firestar instead recycling the character models they originally were going to use for Mary Jane hence it's perfectly appropriate to present an AU Firestar in this way. This version is/will be primarily based on Defalco's Firestar mini-series from the 1980's but is also influenced by Amazing Friends, SMLMJ and by the three or four issues of New Warriors I have actually read.**

It had been several years since Spidey and Firestar had broken up it was under good terms and they often worked together Iceman eventually joining in as they formed Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. Peter ended up in a long term relationship with Mary Jane that lasted through High School and continued as they attended ESU. Angelica had been a very good friend to both of them but she couldn't help feeling jealous especially when she had learned they were engaged. When the day came she was one of the bridesmaids and tried her best to hide how she was feeling it was a relief when she finally entered her own apartment so she could be alone. There were a lot of items she'd brought with her from the event including copies of the wedding photos peering at them Angelica thought how simple it would be to pretend she were the one in the picture. The fantasies that arose from that thought filled both her waking hours and fitful sleep that night. When Angelica awakened the next morning she found a fortyish woman looking through those very photos.

"Let me guess I just woke you from fantasizing this was you in the picture?" Madame Web said not turning around.

"How did you…?"

"I'm a precog and even if I wasn't I have other ways."

Angelica readied her microwave powers though she didn't like the thought she could cook a person from the inside out if she wanted. This powered woman had broken into her home she needed to be ready."

"You must be with the Hellfire Club."

"No."

"A mutant?"

"Everyone's a mutant I don't get why those with mutations of a specific gene set have to be labeled like that. Isn't that why Xavier choose to call his students X-Men because they had extra power."

"Well whoever you are you need to leave."

"This concerns Peter." Madame Web responded finally turning around to face her.

"Wait is something wrong with the future you said you were a precog is that why you were viewing the wedding photos?"

"I know it must sound really arrogant but the future of this world is a little below my pay grade. I'm more interested in their being Any future as far as reality is concerned. Nevertheless for what time it may have this one will be bright. Peter and Mary Jane married as they should and he stands a 56% chance of surviving the next few weeks which is very good odds I must say."

"Why do you precogs have to always be so damn ambiguous?! You never talk straight with people."

"A complaint that has been made by countless Spider-Men to many of my comrades and predecessors something my husband himself ranted about in the past. I've tried to do better but I guess it comes with the territory."

"Wait you're MJ aren't you?"

"Not the one you know but then again you're not the Firestar my husband knew."

"You're warning me trying to get me to help my Peter aren't you? But why would you come all the way here if you were already married to one."

"I'm a widow but no I'm not here for this Peter's sake I can see the web anything either of us does will only hurt his chances and he has a more than even one of a happy ending. I'm here because Spiders all over the multi-verse are being slaughtered by a family that feeds on animal powered people you're Peter will shortly be recruited into an army of Spider-Men but there are number of different task that must be accomplished in order to defeat these Inheritors we each have our role to play and the stakes are the very survival of the multi-verse."

"How do I figure in to this?"

"One of my duties is to gather many of the war widows and deposit them on a safe world where they can all be with its world Peter."

"You want them to raise an army of their children so that they can form a second wave?"

"No." Web replied reminded sadly of her own children's involvement in the ongoing struggle "That's an option if worst comes to worst but our main purpose is to simply repopulate the multi-verse with spider-totems. They are necessary in maintaining the fabric of reality and I sense we'll need them even more after these Inheritors are defeated." (Superior Spider-Man embarking on his omnicidal fit at the end of Spider-Verse damaging the web of life. I'm sorry but if Otto's first instinct at the time was to try to kill as many people as possible just like he attempted in Ends of The Earth than it's impossible to argue that he reformed in any meaningful way)

"But why come to me I'm not one of you."

"Like I said you're not the Firestar my husband knew. In this world you are actually one of a number of clones engineered by Peter's father to be his ideal mate Mary Jane being among them."

"We do look alike but I can't be a clone of MJ I have powers, my hairs wavier and she's six inches taller than me."

"That is true like I said but none of you are identical you merely had the same template as a starting point Richard did it a little different each time he believed that the X-Gene could increase your fertility along with the chances of Peter's children inheriting powers. As for the height well I should be 5'10 the height of Peter, Felicia and the woman the two of us were cloned from but the environment has something to say about that."

"What do you mean?"

"For decades all of the pollution, food with hormones, industrial toxins, radiation have worked to trigger premature puberty in girls some will start as early as eight now and it shows no sign of stopping. You suffered from it particularly badly as before you discovered your mutation your family was moving all the time so that your father could work at different nuclear power plants all that radiation your body absorbed to fuel your powers couldn't have helped. Cold temperatures work to prolong human growth but if you had been subconsciously used your powers to warm yourself during winters at a young enough age well. We're supposed to be late bloomers I didn't stop growing till I was seventeen but your growth plates fused early enough that you stopped just an inch after you're thirteenth birthday."

"Say I believe you and I was actually adopted this is my purpose and the stakes are that high there must be hundreds of us left for you to recruit I'm only 19 I never really thought about having kids."

"But you're not against them are you?"

"Of course not I'd just like to take advantage of my youth especially given what I can do."

"I'm afraid that's a luxury you can't afford if you don't come with me you will not be able to have any child."

"And why would that be?"

"Your microwave powers while you are heavily resistant to radiation your messed up development leaves your body vulnerable the use of your powers will reduce your fertility and leave you vulnerable to some cancers."

Web watched as Firestar shivered and felt a little weak in the knees.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine it's just whether I want kids or not it's not fun to learn you might be deprived of the option."

"Angelica I promise you there is no one you will ever meet that is as invested in helping you with this problem as my associates and I. There is more to your condition however… even if you became pregnant before you lost your fertility any use of your microwave powers would cook the child inside. They couldn't develop their resistance until the X-Gene first started to be expressed and that's if they inherited it. The Spider that gave Peter his powers however was blasted with a lethal dose of radiation seconds before it bit him he must have been born with a healthy resistance to the stuff if he was the father your kids would have a 50/50 chance that is if we don't figure out a way to help you."

"I'd have to share him with what necessarily will have to be a lot of women you know what a mess I don't know how you girls managed to pull it off."

"It bothered most of us the first few days but we got used to it quickly you may be surprised to hear some of us even prefer it this way."

"How could that be?"

"You can find out for yourself you know. This is a onetime offer I have to leave within 47 minutes."

"You won't have to wait I'm going with you. If what you're saying is true and I can't fight these things it's about the most heroic thing I can be doing. I just wish I didn't have to leave my own world without telling the others."

"You've got nearly an hour I'm sure you can text them."

"I'm sure my cover story will be better than anything he ever employed."

"On that we can agree on."

Angelica sent a message to Peter and Bobby then packed her things she remembered her early years when she'd seen her powers as more of a curse than a blessing when she was a student at the Massachusetts Academy and the arachnid themed hero that taught her how to put them to good use once she'd left the X-Men. She kept trying to remind herself that this was what she wanted as she worried about placing her life again in the hands of an older powered woman whose motives might not be as they were originally presented. Nevertheless she joined Madame Web as they left her world behind for another. It was the right choice wasn't it?

**2100 Mary Jane/Lyla 2.0 Height 5'8, Age Not Applicable, Super-Adaptoid Cyborg capable of adapting in combat and reverse engineering tech/superpowers, shapeshifter, capable of copying/inserting consciousness into digital or organic vessels. Mind is an amalgam of 2100 Mary Jane and 2099 Lyla.**

**Red Sonja Height 5'10 Age Unknown Eyes Blue master swordswoman.**

**Thundra Height 7'2 Age Unknown Superhuman strength, speed and agility none yet measured.**

**Angelica Jones/Firestar Height 5'2 Age 19 Mutant with the powers of flight and the ability to absorb and manipulate microwaves.**

**Read And Review**


	4. Interlude Part 3 Preview

**Interlude Part 3 of 3**

**So there's going to be a LOOOOOOOOT more MJ's in this story. There's probably no way a reader can keep track but I promise that although I am using and creating as many versions as I can I refuse to write one word of a version if I feel it would be redundant or without a distinctive background or voice sometimes I even merge multiple concepts into a single version. I'm also not making a bunch of other fictional redheads clones or AU versions just for the sake of that I only do that when I feel I can plausibly pull it off or just can't resist. None of the segments for this chapter have been written but I'll add some in every time I've written a couple of them until it's complete.**

**Marvel 1219 Spy**

**Marvel Unlimited Counter Earth New York City**

**Moments Later Regular Earth New York City**

**Marvel 2003**

**Marvel 637 Skrull**

**Marvel 1650 Ultimate alt**

**Marvel 598 Jones**

**Marvel 1933 Noir**

**Marvel 841 Symbiote/Other**

**Spectacular**

**Celebrity**

**House of M**

**SMLMJ**

**Em Jay**

**Kristen**

**Amy Pond**

**Cosplay and Real**

**Sam**

**Mara**

**Sarah Jane**

**Jean Grey**

**Poison Ivy**

**Vampire**

**Gogojackpot**

**Waterclone and Kaine**

**Phoneboothfashionphotog**

**Web of Shadows**

**Last Stand**


End file.
